


As the World Caves In

by JasmineIceBlood



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Devilman Crybaby References, Fix-It, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Second Chances, hermaphrodite ryo, slow burn of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineIceBlood/pseuds/JasmineIceBlood
Summary: Satan finally understands what love is, but by the time he does, it's too late. With Akira gone, he really has no motivation to continue to keep living. It is nothing but eternal torment in a hell that he created. Yet, God sees Satan's anguish over Akira and decides to do something so outrageous that it just might work; Give Satan a second chance at living on Earth with Akira. Maybe then, with the knowledge of what it means to be human, he can rewrite both his and the world's fate. Or not. Satan is very stubborn, after all.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 75
Kudos: 465





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is my first fanfic ever. Don't be too harsh on it. I've been thinking of writing this story for a long time, I just haven't ever gotten around to it. Please enjoy! There's more on the way.

Satan never understood what agony was.

When he was cast out of Heaven, he had been furious. Seething. Maybe even a little perturbed. Being thrown away from God and the rest of his siblings only seemed to stir the fires of hate inside of him, if anything else. But never did he feel agony.

He was content to live on Earth with the rest of the demons. Being the strongest out of all of them, he knew he would survive. Rule over the sort and be treated as his own type of god. 

Unfortunately, that didn't last long. When God saw how Satan became the ruler of demons and was preparing to wage war on Heaven, he had sent down a legion of angels in retaliation and wiped the slate clean. Satan hadn't felt an ounce of sadness at losing that world. It was a setback, sure, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. Many demons had been killed when the first world was wiped out, but Satan didn't care for them in the slightest. They were his pawns. Measly little creatures that barley existed, being motivated to keep living their worthless lives only through food, fighting, and fucking. There was no sadness in their demise, for there was no love for them at all. 

Agony seemed to be an emotion reserved only for humans. Satan saw many instances of this when living as a mortal man on the second Earth. He saw it when a kitten was dying in front of a young child. He saw it in the faces of everyone attending a dead relative's funeral. He saw it in the alleyways of stingy parts of the city, where weak humans would shoot themselves full of heroine and who knows what else into their bloodstreams in order to feel something. Anything. In none of those instances did he feel anything remotely sympathetic. Humans were weak, pathetic creatures, who seemed to follow his philosophy of how the weak ones always die like a blueprint. They were bland, boring, repetitive. Humans didn't deserve the world, Satan decided. There was nothing special about them. 

Well, there was one exception to that. 

Akira. 

And as Satan held Akira's bisected body to his chest, dead eyes staring off into the distance, he finally understood what agony was. 

It was as if the whole world went silent. Never in his entire existence had he felt this way before. The anguish was unrelenting, and as hot tears streamed down his face and fell onto his dead friend, he finally grasped what it felt like to feel sorrow. 

Akira had been his closest "friend" and only true ally. Growing up, Akira had always been the kind-hearted crybaby foil to Ryo, the cynical, cold, and all-around unfeeling child. He had always looked out for Ryo, protecting him from bullies when he was just going to cut them, or to just keeping him company whenever the world felt a little too lonely for his liking. He never knew how much he had grown to care for Akira. After being taken away by Psycho Jenny and moving to America, every now and then he would be reminded of the bright-eyed, brunette boy. He would find himself wondering how Akira was holding up. If he was eating enough. If he was happy. He never thought that much about those questions, but looking back it was blatant that Akira took up a lot more headspace than Satan gave to any other entity.

After those ten years, and their reuniting, Satan still seemed to care for Akira. He knew that this world was coming to an end, and so in order to keep his friend alive through the apocalypse, he had fused Akira with one of his greatest warriors: Amon. Watching Akira go from a slight, timid boy to a strong, powerful half-devil half-man was more than fascinating. It had given him hope. And yet, he still found himself always making sure that Akira was alive after an especially difficult battle. That he was still functioning properly as a human. That he was eating. 

Satan struggled to admit that he enjoyed Akira's company, not just endured it like with most humans. The teenager would always add a bit of levity to his life, and his compassion for his friend seemed to...do something to him. God had never given him that kind of attention. Even before he could remember who he was, his only other true connection was with Jenny, but she had hardly offered him anything close to that level of affection. Only Akira. Akira seemed to love and forgive him unconditionally, and little by little, his humanity started to take a toll on Satan.

Satan slowly started to become more and more prepared to kill for Akira. He wasn't just another human anymore- rather something that needed to be coveted. Protected. Satan couldn't remember when he stopped considering Akira as his friend anymore. The term "best friend" was for children to label a moderately strong bond. What he had with Akira wasn't just "a bond." It was something that couldn't really be put into words. At least, not by Satan. He still didn't completely understand what he felt for Akira. What he did know was that Akira was something special to him. A partner, a companion. Someone worth living on Earth with. Even as the humans turned on themselves when the existence of demons was revealed and dragged down the Earth with their demise, Satan had still wanted to protect Akira. He would always be there for him. 

And in the end, he was the one that killed him. 

Satan's screams echoed out into the empty nothingness of a dead world. A world that he eradicated. This was all his doing. It was as if his entire soul was shattering into small pieces, falling down to the ground with weak thuds. His skin felt too hot for his body, and if his arms weren't wrapped tightly around Akira, then he probably would have clawed at his glowing white flesh. He was broken. 

He had won against the humans, successfully wiping all of them out and paving the way for a new world. A world where demons could thrive. And yet, without Akira, what was the point of it all? It was at that moment that Satan realized what he truly wanted. 

He didn't want to be a ruler of demons. To tear down God and destroy Heaven. Not if it meant the one person that truly understood Satan, that loved and forgave him relentlessly, had to die for it. No. In the end, it seemed that all he wanted was to find a belonging. And he had that with Akira. 

Why had he fought him? Why had he stood his ground? He had seen that Akira was hurting. That he wasn't going to turn over to his side. He had known that they would have to fight once he revealed that he was Satan. And yet, he had smiled, and done so anyway. What did he think that he was going to gain from defeating Akira? In the end, he accomplished nothing but this unyielding heartbreak. 

Up from above came an endless stream of brilliant white light- a sign that angels were descending upon the remnants of the world. Soon, he would be wiped out with whatever was left on this hulk of rock and corpses. _Good,_ he thought. Let the agony come to an end.

If it was anyone else in this situation, they might have a sliver of hope at the possibility of reuniting with Akira in Heaven. Despite being a Devilman, Akira was one of the purest souls Satan had ever come across, and there was no doubt that he was residing in the eternal paradise. But Satan had no way of returning home. No chance of seeing Akira once more. He was a fallen angel, cast out of Heaven for all eternity, and that meant that he was forced to live just out of God's light forever. That never seemed to both him before, but now with the opportunity of reuniting with Akira forever out of his reach, there was nothing else he could do but let out a guttural scream in pure anguish. 

Behind him, he heard the powerful flapping of wings. Micahel, no doubt. Sent to kill him as the conclusion to this sad story. Satan couldn't care less as he continued to sob and mourn over Akira's corpse. 

Michael looked down at the hunched over form of the fallen angel, holding a spear made of pure light. Before Lucifer's betrayal, they had been the closest that two angels could be. Perhaps he could say that he even loved him, to a certain degree. God always took priority in Michael's existence, but he couldn't deny that he once had a soft spot in his heart for his brother. When Lucifer was cast out, Michael had felt what was akin to sadness, but he had held his head up as that's what he always did, and there was that bonus of being God's most beloved angel now that Lucifer was out of the way. It was a cruel, backward way of handling the situation, but it was the truth.

When Lucifer- Satan- started committing heinous acts against God, Michael was able to completely cut out that part of him that was still aching for his brother and replace it with virtuous anger. If Satan wanted to intermingle with the demons on Earth, then he would be punished like a demon as well. He really didn't know what to expect when Satan eventually destroyed this world and he was sent to kill him, but Michael certainly wasn't expecting to find Satan curled up and shaking with sobs over a human body, a broken shell of the former angel. 

It was a pathetic sight. 

"Satan," he said in a powerful voice. 

The name seemed to carry on forever in the wasteland that was once Earth. No response. Michael was given no indication that his brother even heard what he said other than the slight movement of Satan's wings curling inward to shield more of Akira's corpse. Michael continued on with his speech, unaffected by Satan's lack of acknowledgment. 

"You knew this day would come. When God's punishment finally caught up with your treacherous existence. How does it feel to lose the same war once again?" Michael couldn't help but be a little snide. 

Once again, there was no response. But at this point, Satan had stopped crying and was now deathly silent. 

"As the archangel, Micahel, and God's right hand, I have been sent to deal out your sentence. For your destruction of humanity and all life on Earth, you will be killed. Your soul will be sent to hell and suffer damnation for all eternity." Michael said coldly. 

A moment of silence passed between the two. 

"Have you nothing to say?" 

Slowly, Satan turned to him, and Michael could see the tear-stains on Satan's cheeks and his puffy eyes. Michael had never seen Satan cry, or even feel anything other than spite for that matter. Seeing his distraught features made him seem like a completely different person. Still, his brother wore a cold glare that was so familiar to Michael that was almost a reaffirmation that this was Satan, the heartless fallen angel. 

"Well?" Michael pressed, both annoyed and suspicious. 

Finally, Satan responded. "Do it," he said through gritted teeth. 

That took Michael back a little. "What?" he asked. 

Satan growled under his breath. "I said 'do it.' Kill me. Complete your _mission_. End this once and for all. There is nothing left for me here. I've killed the only thing that matters. This war was pointless- my struggle was pointless. I am numb to whatever you throw at me. So just bring this pathetic experience to an end and kill me."

Turning away from Michael and back to look down at Akira, Satan concluded that he didn't care if it hurt- if it was brutal. He deserved it at this point. 

Michael, on the other hand, was completely taken back. He had expected his brother to retaliate in some way. To fight back and proudly state with a shit-eating grin that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he would do it all again. He wasn't expecting...this. This husk. So willing to die. He wasn't sure if it was out of defeat, exhaustion, or guilt, but he knew that it definitely had something to do with that human that he was still holding on to. A part of him was curious as to how one meer human could change the very essence of Satan himself, while the rest of him decided that he didn't care. Satan was here and was giving up. He could end this right now. He would end this right now. 

And so he did. 

With a swift and steady movement of his body, Michael drew back his spear. Immediately, he thrust forward with a devastating blow, impaling Satan through his spine and tearing a deep hole in his lower torso. Satan couldn't help the animalistic grunt that came out of his throat from the sudden wound, pain shooting through his body. He gasped for air, feeling shots of ice and fire splinter all across his figure.

Shock and adrenaline took most of the pain out, but it was still nothing like Satan had ever felt before. Michael left the spear in for a moment, effectively skewering the fallen angel and leaving no room for survival. When the weapon was finally unceremoniously ripped out, a large stream of golden blood gushed out of Satan's torso, covering the ground beneath him and covering Akira's side. Michael stepped back as to not get his boots dirty. 

Satan knew the moment he was dying. He felt something similar to exhaustion start to seep into his consciousness. The world around him became blurry and dark. The pain slowly started to diminish into a cold nothingness. Nevertheless, he refused to let go of Akira's body. Satan didn't care how pathetic it looked. He would hold onto Akira for all eternity. In life, he had been Satan's anchor, and Akira would be his anchor in death. 

"Akira...," he managed to croak out, choking on blood, "Please forgive me."

And with that final request, the father of sin fell onto his side dead, still holding onto a crybaby human. 

Michael looked up to the sky, seeing angels around him begin to retreat back to Heaven. It was over. Satan had lost once again, and now it was time to allow the world to start anew. 

\----

God stared down at the sight before him. He watched as his beloved morning star mourned relentlessly over the dead body of Akira Fudo. Since the dawn of creation, he knew that Lucifer would betray him. He knew that he would go against Heaven and lose his way in the sin of demons. He knew that Lucifer would try to take him down, effectively damning himself to an eternity of suffering. He also knew that there was still an angel inside of him. An angel that was lost and didn't understand the world of men. An angel that still deserved his forgiveness, even after all the blood that he had spilled. An angel that just might finally begin to understand what love was.

He never wanted to punish Lucifer. He hated to see him suffer, even if he had to deal out some form of punishment to keep order. So, when Satan was killed by Michael and his soul was sent up to God for judgment, he decided to do something that was so preposterous and perhaps even unfair that it just might give the fallen angel the peace that he desperately needed. And even though he was all-knowing, there was still an air of uncertainty as to how this will all play out. 

Nevertheless, God had made up his mind a long time ago, and with a breath of unending life, he reset the world. In a few million years or so, humanity would evolve all the way back up to where it once was. 

And Ryo Asuka would have a second chance with Akira Fudo. 

\----

"Are you ok?" 

Ryo looked up from where he was hunched over to see a wide-eyed boy with messy dark hair and a concerned look on his face. He watched him as Ryo shivered slightly from being drenched in seawater, appearing as if he was a siren who accidentally washed up on the rocky shore. 

This boy...he was so familiar. A part of Ryo, something ancient and eternal, seemed to call to whoever this was. He had been plagued by a sense of deja vu throughout his entire life, but never to this extent. As if this boy was something more than just a memory. As if he was...

Ryo didn't know when or why he started crying, only that the tears seemed to be neverending. Relief flooded his senses for some reason, and while he didn't understand why, he had no energy to argue. He was happy to see this boy, like coming home after a long, long journey. Before he knew it, he had hastily wrapped his arms around the boy. 

The child let out a small gasp of shock but didn't pull away, instead wrapping his arms back around Ryo in an effort to soothe his crying.

"Akira," the name left Ryo's lips without him even realizing it.

This boy's name was Akira. He didn't know how, or why, he knew it, but his brain was too muddled to care. This boy was here, in his arms, and it felt right. That was all that mattered. Ryo gripped the boy closer to him. He wasn't going to let go. He never would. 

"Don't worry," Akira said, "everything is going to be alright." 

And as Ryo cried in Akira's arms on that cloudy day, he thought that maybe, just maybe, it would be. 


	2. Déjà-Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very familiar event happens again, only this time Ryo keeps feeling like he's done this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this fic to get more than three hits, all from me rereading to make sure there were no typos. I can't express how happy it makes me to see other people enjoying this fic! Enjoy this chapter, I certainly had fun writing it.

_Ten years later_

"Akira!" Ryo shouted from atop the pier. 

Looking down, he saw his best friend standing in front of a group of what looked to be street thugs and a schoolgirl. The girl he recognized without even trying. _Miki_ , a voice provided in his head. 

This sort of thing wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him. Over the past ten years, Ryo suffered a neverending cycle of déjà-vu. Every single action he took, every single conversation he had should have been new and unexpected, but it wasn't. He knew what people were going to say before they even opened their mouths, he knew what someone's name was before they even introduced themselves. Ryo wasn't surprised when he discovered the existence of demons, nor did he have even the slightest reaction to Professor Fikira burning himself alive. 

It was excruciating, having a sense of familiarity linger in the back of one's mind throughout their entire life. 

For the longest time, Ryo asked why. Sometimes he would go to Jenny, his caretaker turned secretary, and ask her why this was happening to him, only to be met with a haunting smile. He could tell that she knew more than what she was letting on, but he never pushed. Other times, he would stomp down on his inner turmoil and numb himself to the constant notion of feeling like he's been here before...done all of this before. The latter happened more frequently between the two. There was nothing new in his life, nothing unexpected, nothing to care about. So why even bother with feeling anything in the first place?

Even so, he couldn't stop his elation from being able to see Akira again. When they were younger, Akira had brought a light to his life that Ryo sorely missed when he was in America. Nothing could compare to his smile. The way he stood up for others and always seemed determined to make sure that Ryo was included. It was sweet. As time went on and Ryo went from a cold, unfeeling boy to a successful and well-recognized professor, he still couldn't forget his childhood best friend. Where the rest of his life was bland and unsurprising, Ryo's memories of the times he shared with Akira were always filled with joy and excitement. If there was one thing he could never predict, it was Akira. Now, Ryo knew that he'd be needing that unpredictability in order to rid the world of demons.

He knew where the boy would be the minute he sat down in his white Orochi. 

And so, he had sped off to find his best friend after a decade apart.

Now, standing in front of him, Ryo couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face from seeing Akira again after so long. As he looked down at the boy, standing on the dock, he noticed just how much Akira had grown. He still had his boyish features- wide eyes and soft edges- but he was much taller. Leaner. He was fit, Ryo could tell, and his dark hair was neatly parted so that he had bangs covering the sides of his forehead. He was attractive, at least to Ryo.

"Come with me, Akira!" Ryo cried. 

He heard a voice call up from below. "We're kind of in the middle of something," one of the boys said. 

Ryo knew that they were itching for a fight, most likely with Akira, but he simply didn't have time for this. Pulling out a shotgun that had been hidden in his giant, white coat, he fired off a few warning shots towards their feet. He knew that none of the bullets would hit them. Even if they did, he really couldn't find it in himself to care. Akira was the only one that really mattered here, after all. 

Despite a gun just being fired, Akira could only focus on the blonde-haired boy holding the weapon. It took him a minute to recognize his old friend, but when he did, he couldn't help the need to rush up and hug him. 

"Ryo!" Akira cried in joy, tripping up the wooden stairs hastily. 

Ryo didn't hesitate to catch Akira in his arms, feeling as though he were floating as he twirled the boy around. This was what he had been missing in America. Those warm hands wrapped around his neck and that joyful laughter that was impossible to get out of one's head. Ryo couldn't care less when a feeling of déjà-vu clouded his mind. Not when he was back with the one person that had importance in his life other than Jenny. More than Jenny, perhaps. 

He only remembered that other people were there when he heard the girl annoying call out, asking Akira who he was. Ryo gritted his teeth, curbing his irritation. 

After humoring Akira for a bit and letting him converse with the girl, Ryo turned Akira away, still holding the boy in his arms. He needed to get moving for this to work. 

After the two of them settled in the car, Ryo took off, speeding down the highway. Along the way, he carefully explained why he was back. He told Akira about the existence of demons, of how he ventured to South America to find his co-professor, Fikira, and how the man had become possessed by a demon and ended up killing himself in the process.   
  
Unsurprisingly, Akira didn't take that part well, but what was unexpected was how easily Akira accepted the fact that demons existed. He had stared out at the car lights being reflected on the highway signs, taking a moment to digest, but quickly recomposed himself and was ready for Ryo to continue speaking. Ryo was thankful for that. 

Now, they were headed for the Sabbath- a party where demons would run rampant and be ripe for exterminating.

Ryo had originally wanted to record the demons as well, planning on revealing their existence to humanity, but something had...stopped him. When he picked up his camera earlier that week, preparing for everything that was to come, he had quickly dropped it.

As he held it in his hands, Ryo felt his chest twist in an emotion that he really couldn't put into words. Something between fear, regret, and sorrow. He saw flashes of blood and screaming, chaos throughout the world. Something inside him screamed that the world wasn't ready- that disaster would follow quickly behind any footage that he released into society. And while a malicious part of him reveled in the potential suffering, he had yielded in the end.

Because a part of him knew that it wouldn't be worth it. That he would hurt too. For the rest of the day, his heart ached for an unknown reason, as if seeing the potential downfall of society had unlocked a sad memory. One that Ryo couldn't remember. 

He hadn't touched his camera since. 

Still, he was set on going to this rave in particular. Ryo wasn't completely sure as to why he so desperately wanted to go to the Sabbath, but he knew it was important. He needed to draw blood. He needed demons to reveal themselves. Ryo needed...well, he didn't really know what else after that. But Akira being here, beliving his story and sticking by his side gave him hope. 

Eventually, they came upon where the Sabbath was taking place. A rundown church, ironically. Ryo and Akira stepped out of the luxurious car, walking forward. While Ryo appeared indifferent and uncaring towards the situation, Akira moved with apprehension. Ryo knew that Akira and he would be fine, could feel it in his bones, but he also was aware of the fact that Akira didn't know that. He didn't like it when Akira was afraid. It was for that reason that he paused right before entering the building, the bass of the music thrumming dully from behind the giant wooden doors. Ryo turned to Akira and placed his hands on the sides of his face. 

"Akira," Ryo said. "Thank you for being here. For believing me. For everything. You don't know how much this means to me. If we do this right, we just might be able to save the world." 

Ryo felt like he could've said more, that he would have in another life, but right now he was much more focused on Akira's tender smile. 

"Of course, Ryo," Akira said warmly. "I'll stick by your side no matter what." 

A smirk played on the side of Ryo's lip. "Thank you," he repeated and pulled Akira in for another hug. 

The boy had happily reciprocated the affection, holding Ryo tightly as well. Ryo wasn't sure how to put his relief that Akira was here into words, so he just held him tighter. He knew that something big was going to happen behind these doors, Ryo just had to wait and see. If Akira wasn't in his arms at that moment, maybe he might have felt a little nervous. But feeling Akira's heartbeat against thump against his chest made him confident. Whatever was thrown their way at the Sabbath, he- _they_ \- could handle it. Ryo was sure of it. 

\---

The Sabbath had become a battlefield of blood, shit, and too many disembodied human limbs to count. 

In other words, it was going great. 

Akira and Ryo had been welcomed into the Sabbath with no issues. After interacting with a cute, large-breasted girl with a comically large bow on the top of her head, the duo had made there was over to a large couch pushed up on the side of a wall. Ryo didn't want to think about what bodily fluids and God knows what else stained the cushions, so he opted for doing the only rational thing at that moment; downing a whole bottle of whiskey. One arm was thrown back on the seat, subconsciously keeping Akira close by. The boy sat next to him awkwardly, clearly not knowing what to do, or how to even process all that was going on around him for that matter. 

Ryo would have felt bad, but the alcohol was already doing its job by dulling his senses. After half-assedly explaining his plan to Akira, he stood up and walked off into the crowd, shattering his now empty bottle along the way. 

It didn't take long for things to turn gruesome. 

Humans were screaming all around him, trying to get away desperately as an array of repulsive demons rained down from above. Shortly after Ryo started stabbing, the demons let their presence be known. The mixture of blood, sex, and sin in general, was too enticing to ignore. Those who appeared to be human quickly began to morph in all the wrong places, distorting their bodies in a hideous fashion as demons took over their existence. Ryo almost was upset that he didn't have his camera on him, if not for evidence to be used later, then at least to capture some of the spectacle of what was going on around him. 

Ryo was pressed up against a wall, watching the blood spray. He didn't see Akira, causing him to panic slightly. At the same time, he felt a twinge of reassurance echo in his heart. Akira would be fine. Ryo knew this. 

Then, suddenly, Ryo said something that he hadn't noticed building up inside.

"Amon, now's your-," Ryo cut himself off.

Saying those words seemed to trigger something deep inside of him. 

Something ancient.  
  
Ryo suddenly felt a wave of stress wash over him for seemingly no reason. 

What was he saying?

What...what was he doing?

He had said this before. He had done this before.

He had been here before. 

Ryo couldn't focus. His head was running a million miles a second, trying to process something he could not decipher. 

Who was Amon? No, he already knew.

Why was he saying Amon's name?

Why was he here?

Where is Akira? Why is this happening?

Why was all of this happening _again_? 

Wait, again? What does that mean? 

But, at that moment, it wasn't déjà-vu anymore. It was something more- much, much more. Not familiarity, not a coincidence, not even clairvoyance. 

_Reliving_...the word echoed in his head.

But that didn't make any sense. How could he be reliving something? This was all new. He...he...

 _I'm_ _alive?_ Ryo questioned, finding it was the only thing that he could ask himself at that moment. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a large, bulky bird-demon came crashing down on him. One moment, Ryo was standing, and the next, he was being crushed against the floor, an immense pain shooting from his legs. 

Letting out a shocked gasp, Ryo panicked as to what to do next. He was pinned- there was no way his slender figure could push back up against the large demon. His shotgun, which he had been holding mere seconds before, had gone flying out of his hand when he collided with the ground. Now the gun was lying far out of Ryo's reach, and he was left defenseless. There was no hope of winning this fight. He wheezed, sputtering up splatters of blood in the process. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Ryo was scared. 

And that's when a roar that shook him to his very core was let out somewhere nearby. 

Ryo looked up to see an enormous demon emerge from the chaos. Its skin was a misty, bluish-gray. Black fur covered its legs, and even from a distance, Ryo could see its long-clawed feet and fingers. Small wings sprouted from the sides of its head, mimicking the much larger, black wings that protruded from its back. Behind him, Ryo spotted a long tail that was flicking in agitation in every direction. 

It was a monster. It was terrifying. 

It was Akira. 

And in that moment, as Akira pounced forward, slashing into the nearest demon, Ryo remembered everything. 

An endless onslaught of heartbreaking memories came crashing down on him, all from another life. It was as if seeing Akira in this form was the straw that finally broke the camel's back, awakening the part of Ryo that had been dormant for far too long. 

He saw Akira, beautiful, bright Akira, dead at his side. He saw Jenny impaled by humans in a form he recognized as demonic. He saw humanity destroy itself, similar to what he predicted when he picked up his camera, only this time much more vivid and intense. He saw all of his failures, his emotions, _everything_. It was too much to bear- too much to process. This was all happening too fast.

And then...

That turmoil quickly went away.

Because Ryo wasn't thinking or processing like a human anymore. Because he accepted his sudden regaining of memories as an angel. The past took over the present. Two separate existences melted into one, and the entity that was still pinned under the demon was no longer just Ryo.

He was himself again. 

Satan. 

He was...back on Earth. Alive. 

Alive on an Earth that seemed to copy everything that had happened last time word for word. 

Even the demon on top of him seemed to notice a shift in his energy. Ryo felt as one of its claws loosened ever so slightly with immediate recognition, giving him a chance to breathe. "L-lord Sat-?" It began to stammer out, only to be swiftly cut off by something. 

Although he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the demon had said something, Ryo's attention was caught by a sudden shift in weight on top of him. Unable to focus anymore on the dilemma at hand anymore, Ryo- Satan- watched as the demon that had previously pinned him to the floor was yanked off of him, grabbed by an unseen entity. The demon couldn't even react to what had just happened before large, sharp claws slashed through its torso from behind. In a matter of seconds, the creature was brutally disemboweled. Ichor and demonic organs fell unceremoniously to the ground, making a repulsive slopping noise in the process. Ryo saw its heart still beating weakly, even after being ripped from its chest mere moments ago. Then, the demon's corpse was thrown to the side as if it weighed nothing, leaving its executioner visible to Satan.

He looked up to see Akira as a devilman staring down at him, panting hard and covered in golden ichor.

Akira...

The last time Satan had seen him was when he was holding his lifeless body in his arms. Since he had gone on to live this second life not remembering anything from before, that made this interaction Satan's first real reunion with Akira. The world around them seemed to stop moving. 

He couldn't breathe, staring as he felt too many things to discern all at once. Akira was here. Alive and strong. Newly transformed and fighting with a vigor.

He had brought him here as Ryo, unknowingly trying to bring back Akira's devilman counterpart in order to make him stronger. Maybe even just to make sure that it was still _his_ Akira. Satan wasn't sure. He never thought that he would see him again. This...this could be his happy ending right here. Being with Akira again, hearing his voice, hugging him. It was too much. 

The scene around them had gone quiet. The demons that had been tearing humans apart not long ago were now all dead, brutally torn apart and killed by the devilman in front of him. Any humans that had survived were now long gone, most likely still fleeing in terror. As for the rest...well, they were just as dead as the demons. The only sounds were of the flames tearing apart the large room behind them, as well as heavy panting coming from Akira. He watched Satan with concern in his white eyes, empty of any irises or pupils. 

"Ryo," he grunted in a gruff, foreign voice, "are you alright?"

That did it for Satan. Suddenly, he was sobbing. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and fell onto the blood-stained floor beneath him. He couldn't help it. Not with all that had happened. Not with Akira here, asking if he was alright once again.

"Akira," Satan choked out. He wanted to say that it was him, but to Akira, it would most likely sound like nonsense. 

"Ryo! You're crying," Akira noted concernedly. 

Satan shook his head. Akira had never seen him this emotional before, but Satan couldn't care less. Akira was alive and well.

His friend had noticed his injured legs and knelt down close to Satan's hunched-over figure. Akira picked him up as if he were weightless, holding him against his hard, demonic chest like a parent would a child, and began to walk towards the church's exit. Satan closed his eyes, hands resting against Akira, and let himself be carried, too tired, and overwhelmed from everything that just happened to think properly. 

"Come on," Akira said melancholically, "let's get out of here." 

Satan didn't have it in him to protest. All he could think about was Akira.

He had lost him once, but Satan was now deadset on keeping Akira by his side, and to never let him go again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devilman Crybaby? More like Devil is the Crybaby...get it? I was stuck between having Ryo remember from the beginning, or remember later on, and I eventually settled on this. I hope it doesn't come across as too rushed! I just don't want the story to focus on a twist we already know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of the story so far.


	3. Unforseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan struggles with answering the question of what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, college and work is not a good combination. While this chapter is shorter, I think it gets what it needs to across well. Anyways, enjoy!

Satan awoke to find himself lying in a hospital bed. 

The sterile, blinding lights did little to soothe his throbbing headache. Sitting up, he found that his entire right leg had been put into a cast and was currently propped up on several pillows. His left looked to be in slightly better shape, having only a splint that ran midway up his calf. Taking in the state of the rest of his body, Satan found that he was covered in bandages- each of his cuts disinfected and wrapped cleanly. 

He exhaled sharply through his nose, thinking it as cumbersome to be covered in so much gauze. Satan saw little use in being here, seeing how the injuries he sustained during the Sabbath were nothing a being of his ranking couldn't handle. Besides, his body would mend itself completely in half the time it took for a mortal to heal. Nevertheless, he was here and had received medical attention. Satan didn't care enough to make that big of a deal out of it. 

How _did_ he get here, exactly?

Satan tried to recall the events leading up to this moment. He remembered being picked up by Akira, who then began to make his way over to the Sabbath's exit. There had been so much blood, so much ichor, the two blending together like oil in water to create a disgusting mixture. Satan had ignored all of it, too exhausted (mentally and physically) from everything that had transpired in only a few minutes. Satan had closed his eyes in an attempt to give himself the small respite he so desperately needed. Then...well, that was all he could recall before waking up here. 

Did Satan really fall asleep in Akira's arms after sobbing like a child? 

Satan felt his skin flush a dark crimson in embarrassment. Since when was he so pathetic? So...emotional? 

He shook his head slightly, forcing his features to take on his usual expression of empty nonchalance. 

If his memory served him correctly, that meant that Akira was the one to bring him to the hospital. That wasn't a comforting thought, seeing how Akira had been in his demonic form before Satan had passed out. Had he been seen on his way here? The thought of someone spotting Akira in his Devilman form, maybe even getting footage of him, made both Satan's blood boil in fury and his stomach churn in a bout of panic. They couldn't have a slip up this early, so close to the start. 

Satan was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the room's door click open. 

Looking over, he saw Jenny's figure standing in the doorway, wearing the same eerie smile as always. She took not two steps open before stopping in her tracks, eyes widening in shock. 

_My lord_ , Jenny's voice echoed in his head. _You're awake._

Of course Jenny would notice Satan's consciousness right away. He wasn't sure what else he expected. 

As a human, Ryo was unable to hear Jenny any time she tried communicating with him mentally. He was left having to interpret Jenny's intentions and desires solely through her expressions, something that was very difficult for a child to do. Now that Satan was awake and in touch with his angelic abilities, he could hear her when she used her demonic powers. It would certainly make things easier going forward. 

"I am," he confirmed. 

Whatever traces of surprise Jenny showed were quickly erased, disappearing with a regaining of her composure. 

_I didn't expect you to remember so soon._

Neither did Satan. In another life, it had taken him much longer to remember who he was. He had to venture all the way to South America just to find even an inkling of information that clued him into his true identity. Before that, only when God himself appeared to stop America from launching a missile did he even begin to question his own existence. Now, it seemed as though he remembered as soon as history appeared to be repeating itself. Satan was still perplexed by it. 

Perhaps it had something to do with him knowing what was to happen next. Maybe God had something to do with it. He really didn't know. Still, Satan was here now, and he knew who he was. There really wasn't anything he could do about it. 

He found himself watching Jenny, an unreadable expression on her face. The last time he saw her, Jenny had been impaled by humans with two large lances. She had died almost instantly. Now, she was here again, alive. Before everything had gone to shit. 

_Your thoughts are muddled, Lord Satan._

"Are they?" Satan asked, feigning interest. 

Jenny made her way over to Satan's bedside, bringing along with her a chair that was pushed up against the wall. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and folded her hands over her lap. A moment of silence passed between the fallen angel and the psychic demon, both watching the other with empty expressions. 

_What is the plan now, then?_ Jenny finally asked, causing Satan to chuckle turn away. 

"Straightforward as ever," he remarked lightheartedly. 

Satan stared out the single window in the room, taking in the city just beyond the glass. The sun was just barely peeking over the skyscrapers, golden rays gently shining down on the bustling streets below. He couldn't see any people- they were too high up and he was too far in the room to look down, but he could hear the faint honking of car horns, attuning him to the life that was outside. So different from the dead world he remembered. 

What _was_ the plan? 

Before Satan had remembered who he was, Ryo was perfectly content with repeating his plan of hunting demons and then later revealing them to the world. Now that he was awake, however, Satan wasn't sure if he wanted to try that again. 

His true intentions had been to start the apocalypse, which he had done in a splendid fashion. Yet, in the end, his plan had been a disaster. Sure, he had succeeded in destroying the world of humans, but he was also unable to completely reclaim the world for demons before the angels deceased upon the remnants of the Earth, wiping out any and all devils. 

Satan didn't want to admit that he was unable to defeat God, but he had failed twice now in his attempt to wage war on Heaven- the first attempt being on the initial world, before humans. If he tried to bring an end to this world in a similar fashion as the one before, it would only produce the same results; defeat. 

But then, Satan was interrupted by the agonizing memory of Akira's dead body in his arms. Satan felt his breath hitch. 

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid the image from his mind, but it stayed at the forefront of his thoughts as though it stained his mind. 

No. 

No, he couldn't go through with this again. 

He couldn't bring an end to this world, because that would mean that Akira would go with it. He couldn't bear to betray him again, to destroy everything he loved all for his personal gain. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, Akira would join his side, but he had been a fool. Akira would never allow him in his life if he hurt others. He could never forgive himself for hurting Akira. 

Perhaps it was foolish for Satan to give up everything for one meek mortal, but he couldn't care less. He knew that he didn't want to live in a world without Akira. He had known that the moment he realized that Akira had died at his side. Here, now, he had a second chance at life with Akira. He couldn't let this pass him by. 

Maybe in another life, after this, he could continue on with his rampage against the heavens, but for now...

"I'm not going to fight for demons," Satan declared. There was no room for argument. 

Jenny was silent for a moment. _I'm sorry_ _?_

"I have a confession to make, Jenny," Satan said, still not facing her. "This timeline is a repeat of the one before it." 

Jenny didn't speak, so he continued on. 

"The world is a loop, replicating the second world almost perfectly. It's no coincidence I've awoken this early. In the reality before this one, I did manage to deliver humanity's downfall. I brought the existence of demons to the public and from there, they turned on themselves. War broke out, and before there was time to even grasp what had become of Earth, everything was dead.

"It didn't even matter, in the end. For even after the demons won, the angels still wiped them all out. They never stood a chance. All of that bloodshed, all of that effort, was frivolous." 

Satan left out the parts about Akira. He knew that Jenny wouldn't understand what the human meant to him, nor did he have to explain himself to her. 

"Two times have the demons lost. I know for a fact that if I tried a third time, we would fail again. Personally, I'm alright with this world. I'm content with not destroying it. The humans here are weak and pathetic, but that doesn't mean there aren't some benefits to living here. It's better than hell, at least, and demons have certainly been able to acclimate to living in the shadows."

Satan finally turned back to Jenny, his glacier blue eyes practically glowing with a steely resolve. 

"I will not be bringing this world's destruction, and I will stop any other demon from trying to do so as well. That is my 'plan.'"

Jenny stared at him, her smile wavering ever so slightly. He could see the gears turning in her head, processing the heavy truths he just gave her. She looked down at her hands, unable to meet his gaze.

"Jenny," he prodded. Slowly, she looked back up at him. 

"I understand that you only looked after me as a child because of who I am, nor do you really feel much attachment to me outside of being my servant. Still, I am grateful for all the years of being there for me, in this world, and the one before it. You were always a trusted companion, and that's why I gave you the truth. You deserve that much at least. 

"Now, though, you have a choice to make. You can either choose to stay by my side, and I will protect you from any and all threats. Or, you can choose to stay on the side of demons. Even though that would make us enemies, I won't kill you. It's your choice."

Jenny watched the being in front of her. Though he was still in his human form, Satan looked more like a commanding, fallen angel than she had ever seen in her entire existence. There was no changing his mind, she realized. 

Jenny considered the two options carefully. Staying by his side put a target on her back for all other demons. She would be considered a traitor, and they would try to kill her. But she knew that Satan was much stronger than any demon, even Zennon, so she would be safe. Joining the demons, however, would give her allies, and she wouldn't be so alone. Still, there was no chance that any of them could win against Satan. What was there to gain by trying to defeat him? 

She let out a slow breath, making up her mind. 

_I trust your judgment, Lord Satan. I will stand by you, even if it's in living peacefully on Earth. You have my word._

For now, at least. 

Satan's lip quirked up slightly, his muscles loosening slightly in relief he wasn't expecting to feel. 

It felt good, not being alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through writing this chapter, my laptop glitches out and crashed, causing me to have to rewrite the entire thing. Hopefully, it doesn't show. I like the idea of Jenny sticking by Satan's side, though not because she really cares about him per se, rather she's doing it to stay safe. Satan really doesn't have that many strong bonds other than Akira, but I feel like he would still be slightly grateful for Jenny's loyalty. He is a bit more emotional now, after all. Next up, more Akira and Ryo. Stay tuned!


	4. Alterations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is checked out of the hospital. Akira visits him in his penthouse. Along the way, some revelations occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter to make up for the shorter one! I hope you enjoy it.

"Ryo" was discharged from the hospital several days later. 

As expected, his body had completely healed by the second day- but to keep those agitating doctors from being alarmed at such a fast recovery, he had stayed for a few extra. Even though Satan left in crutches and a variety of prescriptions, he still found himself having to bribe a few certain mouthbreathers a healthy sum to stay quiet about the matter. 

Jenny had greeted him at the hospital's front door and escorted him to the passenger's side of his luxurious car. It felt odd not being in the driver's seat, but Satan understood why he wasn't the one behind the wheel. He still had to keep up his appearance of being an injured individual, after all. Switching the ignition on, Jenny backed out from where they had been parked on the side of the road and merged into midday traffic. As they made their way to the highway, Satan briefly replayed his time in the hospital room. 

He had been left alone for the majority of the time. Jenny came in once a while to check up on him, but that was it. Alone with his thoughts, Satan reviewed his "plan" over and over again in his head. As Ryo, he had been fully in favor of hunting demons- they were evil and needed to be eradicated. His plan did become subconsciously more malicious as time went on, but in the beginning, Satan's intentions had been good. Now, he didn't really care for the devils living amongst humans. Sure, they spilled blood, but Satan had destroyed the world and killed everything living on it.

It's not like they could do much worse than him. 

But in the end, did hunting demons even really matter? To Satan, it wasn't worth the energy. All he wanted to do was to live with Akira, be happy with Akira. And if that meant that he had to discontinue his plans of waging war on Heaven and killing all humans, then so be it. As long as Akira was happy. That's all that mattered. So why even focus so much on demons to begin with?

Yet, looking back, hunting demons hadn't just been beneficial to Ryo.

Akira had thought of his Devilman body as a curse at first- something that was dangerous to those around him. Satan had convinced him that his body could be used for good by killing demons and protecting humans. It had been a symbiotic action in another world. But things were different now. But how else was Satan supposed to show Akira that he should be proud of his Devilman status? 

And so, Satan decided to continue on as he had in his previous life, allowing Akira to hunt demons in order to make the Devilman feel as though his powers could be virtuous. 

With Akira in mind, Satan pulled out his phone and sent him a quick text. _I'm out of the hospital_.

He was looking forward to seeing his companion again. 

\---

That night, Akira came over to visit. 

Satan was in his bed, typing away on his laptop when the doorbell rang. He heard a quick greeting, thunderous footsteps, and then Akira was at his bedroom door. 

"What a luxurious room. It's not like a hospital at all," Akira remarked cooly. 

Looking up, Satan's breath hitched slightly. 

He felt a chill run down his spine. His friend looked identical to how he did when he died. 

Gone was the timid child. In his place stood a handsome, ferocious man. His features, once soft and boyish were now sharp and cut like a diamond. His skin was now a fawnish tan. His chin protruded out more, forming a slight indent. His hair, once a dark brown was now messy and ebony black. His lean yet powerful figure was noticeably taller. Yet, the most noticeable difference, at least to Satan, was his eyes.

His irises were much more noticeable now, the shades lightened from almost black to more of a caramel color. But it wasn't just the eye color that was different. No, there was something much more...alive about Akira's eyes. He could see the way they shifted around, taking in his room. As if it wasn't just Akira looking. Something else was lurking in those eyes, just below the surface. Of course, Satan already knew what it was, but it was surprising to see how noticeable Amon's presence was now that he wasn't just a human anymore. 

Akira really was alive, standing in front of him. Blinking, breathing, and currently walking towards Satan. 

He held out his arms, pulling Satan from his trance. 

"How are you?" He found himself asking. 

Akira was now standing right over him, leaning down to wrap Satan in a warm hug, which the fallen angel easily reciprocated.

"Happy to see you, Ryo," Akira hummed.

He pulled Akira close, throwing his arms over the boy's waist and shoulder. Satan relished the warmth that spread from every spot where Akira's body touched his. The Devilman was scalding hot, a perfect contrast to Satan's cold skin. Perhaps they hugged for a few seconds too long, a few minutes too long, but neither Satan nor Akira pulled away. The two were far too content in enjoying each other's company. 

Eventually, they did disperse, a sudden emptiness emerging in Satan's chest. He chose to ignore that. 

Akira plopped down in a cushioned chair nearby, looking down to find Satan's legs free of any bandaging. In hindsight, maybe tearing off one's cast as soon as they were home might not have been the wisest thing to do.

"Apparently, I have amazing resilience," Satan reassured before Akira could say anything about it. "My legs will heal soon." 

Akira didn't look entirely convinced, but he didn't press. "That bike is amazing," Akira said, changing subjects. 

"It's yours," Satan replied. "I'm glad you like it." 

A moment of silence passed between the two. "Akira," Satan began, "do you remember anything from the Sabbath?" 

Akira shook his head. "No, it's all a blur. I tried to save you and the next thing I knew my body changed into this." 

Satan watched sympathetically as the Devilman buried his face in his hands, frustrated at the blank space in his memory. 

"It's ok, Akira. I remember," Satan soothed. The irony of that sentence was not lost on him. 

For the next hour, Satan filled Akira in on everything in their current situation. He recapped what had happened at the Sabbath, though Satan left out the part where almost all of the humans were brutally massacred. He explained what a Devilman was- how Akira was possibly the most powerful of them all due to his empathy mixed with Amon's raw strength. It was at that moment that he proposed his idea of Akira using his powers for "good" and slaying demons. It had taken a bit of convincing, but eventually, Akira agreed, a toothy grin on his face.

His pure heart was aching for validation that Satan was happy to provide. 

At some point, Jenny had brought in food, mostly for Akira. Multiple plates piled high with a steaming variety of meat were placed in front of his friend.

It wasn't lost on Satan how Akira openly ogled Jenny's figure, staring down her shirt. Satan felt his jaw clench slightly at that. He didn't like how Akira looked at her, even if it was just his inner demon's lust. In fact, now that he thought about it, he really didn't want Akira looking at anyone like that. 

Satan felt a sudden twinge of jealousy in his heart. He paused, shocked at the feeling.

Why did his body react like that? What was there to be jealous about? Of course, Akira's sex drive is heightened now that he's a demon. It makes no sense for him to feel anything, least of all envy. 

It didn't even make sense that he was jealous. Satan had confessed that he loved Akira in the last timeline, when they were laying together in the ruins of the world, but what had he meant by "love?" The emotion was such a complicated one, such a foreign one to him. Satan never really thought about what _kind_ of love he felt for Akira exactly. 

Was it friendship, fraternal, pragma?

Satan never considered romantic love as a factor. At least, not consciously. 

He looked at Akira. So handsome, so kind. His one true friend. 

He thought back to how he always relied on Akira. How heartbroken he had been when he realized that Akira had died beside him. Never in his millions of years of life had he felt such a devastating emotion. It made sense that the person who made Satan cry for the first time was someone truly special to him. He felt love, so he felt sorrow. 

Maybe it had been romantic all along. 

The realization was less shocking than it should have been. 

A smile spread across his face. Of course, it had been romantic. He had always loved Akira, always wanted to have him in his life. 

In any other circumstance, Satan would have looked down on such emotion. He would have killed the creature that made him look this pathetic, and then try to drown out his shame with senseless violence and death. Naturally, Akira was the only exception. It seemed that Akira was always the exception in Satan's, more specifically Ryo's, life. As they grew up, Ryo was always cold and violent towards the other children, unemotional even when trying to slice them with a boxcutter. However, with Akira, he showed emotion. From anger to sadness. Confusion to understanding. From playful to happy. Satan was never afraid, and never had an issue with having a soft spot for Akira. 

And Satan was surprisingly alright with that. 

Akira caught Satan staring at him, eyes glazed over. "Ryo?" Akira asked. 

Snapping back to reality, Satan turned away, the slightest blush coating his cheeks. 

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." 

He really was attracted to Akira. 

But he wasn't one to be consumed by such a revelation. A human would probably be much more worked up over this, but Satan had already considered, processed, and accepted the reality of his love all at once. So, he continued on as if nothing happened. Satan turned back to Akira, recomposed, and smiled. 

"It's for you," he said, gesturing to the food. "You need a lot of energy to fuel that body of yours."

Akira's face lit up in excitement. "Are you sure?"

Satan had just begun to nod when Akira dug into the ham, turkey, and chicken. Satan watched, content to provide. 

"You should refuel at my place as much as possible from now on," He proposed. Akira could only nod his head in agreement in between mouthfuls of meat. 

Akira's low moans of content didn't escape Satan's notice either. He found that he liked hearing Akira moan. 

"Well then, if that's settled, then we'll meet up tomorrow. I have a use for that body of yours."

\---

Satan knew that they were being recorded.

He and Akira had tracked down a trio of demons the next night- the same trio that they had found on the second world. Satan and Akira had traced a pattern of recent murders trailing to this exact area. Lo and behold, they found the culprits in the midst of the act; the three had already corned and slaughtered another human, feasting on his flesh and bickering amongst themselves over who gets what part of the body.

This time, Satan brought his camera. Not for the public to view, but rather for his eyes only. Seeing Akira transform and go apeshit was always astonishing to watch. 

He knew that a man, _Koji Nagasaki_ , was hiding out, recording Akira's entire battle. He was probably reveling in the thought that nobody knew he was there, and that he was getting all of this on camera.

But Satan knew.

And he couldn't help but smile.

The battle between Akira and the nameless demons was laughably one-sided. Although Akira was outmatched, they were just barely above target practice for Amon’s raw strength.

At first, the demons had thought that Akira was on their side, trying to get a piece of the human victim who was now nothing more than a mangled mess of limbs and blood. 

”Amon-,” one of the demons acknowledged, clearly recognizing the demon, but not the human soul that was lying right below the surface.

The demon didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Akira ripped off his head in one swift movement. 

From there, Akira took on the other two with ease. They had been too shocked by Akira’s sudden attack to react immediately, causing a slight delay that gave Akira all the leverage he needed. Even with tears in his eyes, mourning the corpse who Akira seemed to recognize, he fought with the power of a blood-thirsty warrior- one who clearly knew he was superior to his enemies. 

Satan couldn’t help but watch and record in awe. Akira in battle was always something to behold. Even when he and Satan were fighting their final battle, tearing the world apart in the process, Satan couldn’t help but be impressed by Akira’s fighting spirit and power.

Although, that didn’t mean that Satan was completely distracted. He was still focused on the person right outside of everyone’s line of vision, the one hiding amongst piles of trash and gunk.

And he definitely heard that movement from behind him as the battle came to its inevitable close- Akira clearly the victor. 

Nagasaki had just made a sneaky escape, sliding out of the dumpster and shuffling away as Akira was distracted, slaughtering the last demon. He was covered in ichor, and the golden liquid stained the ground around him. 

He held his camera close to him, desperate not to lose the footage. This could change everything. And that runt Akira, the same kid who was trying to get Miki to stop being his model, was about to be exposed for the whole world to- 

Nagasaki was so distracted by his little internal monologue that he didn't notice that someone was in front of him until he bumped into them. 

Satan smiled back at him, the expression not meeting his eyes. "Good evening," he greeted. 

Before Nagasaki could open his mouth, Satan shot him through his skull- the bullet going straight through his brain and out the other side of his head. The man immediately fell to the ground, dead. Reaching down, careful not to get blood on his white coat, Satan grabbed the camera from his lifeless hands and crushed it in his palm. 

He looked up to find Akira running towards him, drawn by the loud gunshot. "Ryo! What did you do?!"

Satan looked at Akira, still in his demonic form, scowling slightly. 

"He got you on video, Akira. I had to do something," Satan explained. 

"He was human!" Akira roared. "You can't kill people. He may have had evidence, but then all we had to do was destroy it! Not kill him too!" 

Akira might have scolded him more, but it was obvious that he was tired- the battle clearly having taken a lot of energy out of the Devilman.

Still, Satan knew that if he tried argue back, Akira wouldn't budge. He would forgive him, sure, but he wouldn't forget. And he didn’t want that stress between them.

How was he supposed to explain that he, in another life, saw this man become possessed by a water demon, capture and then possess that girl that Akira cares so much about, and then cause a variety of issues that inevitably lead to a divide in ideals between Satan and Akira? 

He couldn't.

So, Satan looked down at the corpse, trying his best to look remorseful. It was humiliating, but it was for Akira. "Maybe you're right, I'm sorry." 

Akira seemed to be taken aback by his response. He thought about what to say for a moment, clearly shocked at Ryo’s openness to admitting that he was wrong. It was just such a...foreign thing to hear Ryo apologize.

”Alright,” Akira huffed, “I forgive you. You were only looking out for me.”

Satan was glad that Akira could at least try to look at the situation from his perspective. 

”Just, from now on, please don’t kill anyone else. I can’t let you do that Ryo, and if you don’t listen, I’ll have to intervene. Do you understand?”

Satan nodded, wanting to ease Akira’s apprehensions. “I understand,” he said.

Still, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Akira was safe for the time being, and that’s all that really mattered.

Now that he knew that he truly, intimately loved Akira, Satan was dead set on making sure that nothing would go wrong for them ever again- starting with using his knowledge from his past life to make alterations in this life.

For Akira. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Satan finally gets that he's in LOVE love with Akira. I wanted to write it in a way where he didn't realize that his feelings were romantic at first, but when actually analyzing them, he basically goes "yeah that makes sense," because that feels very in character for Ryo/Satan. I'm glad that Satan got that creep Nagasaki out of the picture this early. Maybe that might lead to a better outcome for Satan...  
> Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm worried that I may be rushing. Nevertheless, new chapter soon!


	5. Wavering Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's inhibitions and morals are challenged.

Akira fucked at a brutal pace. 

The body beneath him could only mewl in a mix of pain and pleasure as Akira thrusted into them from behind with breakneck intensity. 

Gone were any of his apprehensions- too caught up in his own pleasure to care about anything except for how good it felt to fuck- how _tight_ the person was. Akira's whole body shook. 

He couldn't help the animalistic growls that he let out. It was impossible to tell where Amon ended and Akira began. The two had amalgamated into a being of pure lust and desire. 

"Akira~!" they cried out, breathless. 

Claws dug into skin, so inhumanly pale that it almost hurt to look at. Akira couldn't see their face, couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Their blonde hair kept switching lengths- from short and straight to long and unkempt curls. It was as if he was mating with two different people, sharing the same body. 

They sounded so helpless underneath him, panting as Akira continued to slam his cock in to the hilt with every snap of his hips. 

_Mate, breed, mine, fuck._

Akira's thoughts were unapologetically primal. He didn't care. 

"Take it all," he growled. 

He wanted to fuck his seed in so deep that they could never wash him out. So that the whole world knew who they belonged to. He could feel his orgasm building, had been fucking for what felt like eons, and was ready to finally feel some form of release. 

"Akira," the body moaned again.

This time, their voice sounded much more familiar. Masculinity bordering on feminine. 

Slowly, they turned to look over their shoulder.

Piercing blue eyes gazed back at Akira, ancient and cold. 

Akira fucked harder as he saw flashes of gore cross his mind. 

Oceans red with blood, a silhouette with glorious wings sprouting from their body with those same blue eyes. 

He heard crying. 

"Akira," the person moaned in pleasure. 

"Akira," the person cried out in agony. 

He was on the brink of release despite the horror. Akira couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

" _Ryo_ -"

Akira jolted awake, drenched in a cold sweat. 

He sat up, panting. He felt his heart beating at a rapid pace, completely disoriented. Akira looked around his room, sunlight streaming in from the windows. Outside, he could hear the Makimuras going about their morning. 

_Holy shit_ , Akira thought to himself. 

He didn't know where to begin in processing what he just woke up from. Ever since he became a Devilman, his dreams had been full of sex and violence, but never to this extent. It had all felt so real. He could hear perfectly, and his thoughts, as vulgar as they were, had been intelligible. 

The horrific scenes that had played out had felt...well, he wasn't quite sure how to word it. Like this wasn't the first time Akira had witnessed them. His heart ached for an unknown reason. 

Ryo's name echoed in his head. Why had he said it? Thoughts of pale skin and blonde hair worked their way into his mind. So soft and supple, so easy to draw blood from. So tight and hot, so-

Fucking hell. 

Akira could feel his skin burn with shame. He was constantly aroused, so desperate to fuck that his mind tainted any interaction he had with thoughts of sex. Now, his subconscious went as far as to create obscene fantasies of his best friend. How could he? Ryo would be disgusted with his actions if he knew. Akira felt sick. 

Something wet dripped onto Akira, jerking him from his thoughts. 

He looked up, confused. Akira's expression quickly changed from that of confusion to a mixture of shock and horror as he took in the sight above him. His ceiling was coated- _plastered_ \- with more cum than he had seen in his entire life. 

Akira quickly plugged his nose, feeling a sudden need to gag. 

The next hour was spent desperately trying to clean his ceiling- scrubbing, praying that he could fix this, bleaching, and praying some more. 

How...how was this even possible? What exactly _was_ he anymore? 

\---

For the next week or so, Akira fell into a pattern of living life as normally as he could during the day and hunting demons as a Devilman at night. 

High school was getting more difficult as it became harder and harder to control his urges. He couldn't hide his bulge in class or at practice, and Akira was constantly itching to start a fight even though the thought of hurting a human made him feel queasy. Miki was still there for him, though. She was always kind and accepting, knowing when Akira was struggling and doing her best to help her unofficial brother. Akira appreciated her attempts, but he couldn't help it as he began to distance himself a little as she began to understand him less and less. 

Akira found himself spending more and more time with Ryo. Sometimes, he would even skip track and instead go straight over to his penthouse after school. Whereas Miki tried to help Akira to the best of her ability, Ryo actually knew what to do and how to aid Akira. Ryo was always so calm and collected, Akira felt more relaxed in his presence.

It was honestly a relief that Ryo knew his secret. It felt nice not having to hide everything from someone, to be able to be himself. Ryo would always understand when Akira got certain cravings, whether it be food, blood-lust, or actual lust. Akira tried his best to forget the wet dream he had about his friend, but every now and then, he would glance over at Ryo, think about how nice it was to be around him, or how he never really acknowledged Ryo's beauty, and everything would come flooding back in a humiliating fashion. 

He wished he had more control over his body. 

Nevertheless, spending time with Ryo was always fun. 

One day, he stopped by Ryo's apartment after a trip to the convenience store, having bought nothing but junk food. 

Ryo had told him to buy more food to replenish his energy, as well as something for him to eat as well. Ryo didn't seem to care what he ate, stating that the form of nourishment didn't matter. 

As Akira wolfed down his first Calorie Buddy burger, he jokingly asked, "Do you even have teeth with a tiny mouth like yours?" 

Ryo didn't look up from where he sat next to Akira on his giant sofa, typing away on his laptop. 

Deciding to have some fun with his deadpan friend, Akira unwrapped a second burger, holding it up to Ryo. "Eat this. Open wide," he prodded, scooching close to Ryo.

"Stop it," Ryo ordered, never tearing his gaze away from the screen. 

Unable to help himself, he grabbed Ryo by the jaw, pulling his mouth open.

" _Ahh_!" Akira yelled, providing the noise that Ryo was supposed to make as he shoved the food into his friend's mouth. 

The blonde took a small bite, chewed, and swallowed without any sort of reaction. Akira couldn't help but smirk at Ryo's lack of emotion. His friend always was an odd one, unfazed by almost anything. Akira does have distinct memories of certain moments where Ryo's cool facade broke, like when he cried when they first met as children, but those were very rare occurrences. Curious to see what Ryo would do, Akira held up the burger to Ryo's mouth again. This time, he didn't have to pry his mouth open. Instead, Ryo leaned forward and bit down on his own, eating as he focused on his screen. 

The third time Akira tried to get Ryo to eat, his friend swatted his hand and pulled the burger from his grasp. "I can eat for myself, Akira," Ryo argued, but Akira didn't miss the small upwards quirk of his lips as he spoke. 

The pair ate in silence for a little while longer, Akira wolfing down two more burgers, an energy bar, and a few rice cakes all while Ryo nibbled on his own sandwich. 

Taking in Ryo's massive penthouse once again, Akira couldn't help but remark, "It's amazing that you live in such a huge apartment." 

He knew that Ryo was well off, financially, but never to this extent. Standing up, Akira asked, "How are you earning money?" 

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I don't mind explaining, but you probably wouldn't understa-," Ryo suddenly cut himself off. He scowled, looking down. Akira couldn't tell what he was thinking, but Ryo looked almost...upset at himself for some reason?

Suddenly, that inner turmoil was gone. He turned back to Akira, smiling. "I'm a professor in the states, specializing in studying the devil and demons. It pays well." 

Akira scoffed. "No kidding." 

He walked around the open area, making his way over to the large glass door leading to Ryo's patio. 

"You have a great pool." Akira turned to look back at Ryo. "Do you ever swim?" 

"Not interested," Ryo provided. 

Akira leaped back over to stand behind Ryo, shocked at his answer. "What a waste! You should swim." 

"Stop it," Ryo repeated. 

But Akira was already pulling him up and pushing him out the door. 

"It's a crime not to use a pool in a place like this," Akira whined.

Ryo weakly tried to push back against the Devilman, telling him to stop again, but Akira was unrelenting. With a hard and unrelenting shove, Akira knocked Ryo into the pool, fully clothed. Immediately, he jumped right in after him, almost crashing right into the other man. Akira laughed as he resurfaced, splashing Ryo with water in the process. He smiled dumbly at Ryo, who responded with a scowl. He looked like he was about to yell at Akira, but then something truly shocking happened. 

Ryo's face relaxed. 

And he laughed. 

If Akira wasn't completely shocked by Ryo's change of attitude, the Devilman would have noticed that Ryo was preparing to shove him back underwater. 

The two broke out into a play fight, splashing and tackling each other like children. Akira and Ryo laughed together, not a care in the world. It was nice, if not a bit shocking, to see this part of Ryo. Akira would never know why Ryo had decided to go along with Akira's antics this time. How Ryo knew this was his second chance to appreciate his time with Akira. 

Eventually, the two ran out of energy. For a few minutes, the duo ended up floating on their backs, staring up at the sky where the sun was beginning to set. Looking over at Ryo, he saw that his friend was still smiling too. Instinctively, Akira reached over and grabbed Ryo's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He felt Ryo tightening his grip ever so slightly in response. Akira felt completely at peace.

\---

A few days later, Akira received a call from his mother. 

He was once again at Ryo's penthouse, sitting on the ground in front of where Ryo sat on the couch. His head had been resting on the sofa cushion, Ryo telling him about another string of murders that they were going to track the next day. 

He had been elated when he saw her name on his screen, immediately picking up. 

"Mom!" Akira couldn't contain his excitement. 

That quickly vanished as his mother began to talk. 

" _Akira, have you heard from your father?_ " She asked. 

"Uh, no I haven't," Akira responded, confused. 

He heard a woman in the background ask his mother to turn off her phone. " _I arrive in Tokyo at 2 pm on the 27th. I'll tell you more then._ "

With that, she hung up, leaving Akira bewildered. 

Ryo saw his look of perplexion and asked, "Who was it?" 

"It was my mom," Akira supplied. 

Ryo's eyebrows rose, an unreadable expression taking over his features.

"She said she was flying back in a few days, but she sounded off. Do you think something is wrong?" 

Ryo stared at Akira for a moment, furrowing his brow and frowning slightly. Sighing, he closed his laptop and turned to his friend. "Yes, I do."

\---

Ryo had given Akira a ride to the airport at 12 pm. He had explained that he wanted to get there early for whatever reason. Akira didn't mind- he had been feeling jittery all morning. It had been so long since he saw his mother, the woman working overseas in the U.S. for years. He had so much he wanted to catch up with her on, so much to tell her. Not the whole Devilman ordeal, of course, but still many other aspects of his life. 

Akira had been sitting in the waiting area for about an hour when Ryo suddenly turned to him. "Text your mother. We'll meet her right when she gets off the plane. Tell her not to go on the transit shuttle if we aren't there." 

"What? Why?" Akira asked, confused. "Are we even allowed to do that?" 

Ryo clenched his jaw. "Just trust me, Akira. Please." 

Akira sighed, pulling out his phone. "Alright Ryo, I trust you." 

As 2 pm slowly drew closer, Ryo had stood up and guided Akira through security and down to where the shuttle busses would drop off those who just disembarked from their planes. Ryo walked with noticeable haste which set Akira slightly on edge. What was he rushing for? Exiting the airport, Akira could barely hear over the sounds of engines running and people yelling out. Ryo suddenly pointed towards an orange and white bus parked in the distance. 

"That's the shuttle bus for your mother's flight." 

Akira squinted at it, trying to see any markings that would indicate such a thing. "How do you know?" He asked. 

"Certain buses are used for certain terminals," Ryo quickly provided. 

Akira supposed that made sense. 

Ryo and Akira walked over to the bus. Inside the closed doors, they could see the driver checking his phone. Ryo knocked on the glass, causing him to jump a little. He opened the door, confused.

"Excuse us," Ryo said coldly as he stepped into the bus. 

"Hey, I think you might got the wrong bus, kid," the driver huffed. 

"No, we don't." Ryo pulled out a large stack of cash, handing it over to the man. "We need to get to the airplane you're picking up passengers from. There's someone important we need to meet. Don't worry, your superiors will be none the wiser." 

The driver looked down at the thick wad of yen back up to Ryo's unwavering gaze. Grumbling, he snatched the money from Ryo's hand, pocketing it and jerking his head to the back. "Have a seat. Just make sure you keep your heads low." 

Akira felt uneasy about the situation. As he and Ryo sat down, he leaned over and asked in a hushed whisper, "Is this even legal? Why don't we just wait inside instead of _bribing_ someone to take us directly to the plane?"

Ryo pondered what to say for a moment. "I just have a bad feeling about this, Akira. We should meet up with her as soon as possible. You said your mother sounded weird over the phone, right? Maybe it has something to do with demons."

Akira wanted to argue with Ryo, tell him that he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't deny that he too felt a twinge of foreboding apprehension that was too hard to ignore. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself agreeing with Ryo that it was best if he met up with his mom right away. 

_To be there for her_. 

Around 1:50, the bus pulled out from the parking lot and began to drive over to the airplane landing site. Akira looked out the window, trying to spot his mother or her plane. He really didn't know how Ryo could know what airline she took, so it made very little sense that he would even know how to get to her. Then again, Ryo was always conducive, and technologically talented to the point where it was a bit scary, so him finding out what plane Akira's mother would be on didn't seem too far fetched. 

Eventually, they came up to a smaller aircraft, where a group of people stood outside along with workers loading luggage from the plane onto small trucks. Akira could immediately spot his mother in the crowd, feeling his heart skip a beat in excitement. When the shuttle stopped, preparing to let people on, Akira and Ryo stepped off. The people around them paid little heed to the two, but Akira's mother piped up immediately. 

"Akira!" She cried in joy.

"Mom!" Akira exclaimed back. 

The two broke into a sprint towards each other, leaving Ryo to watch as Akira and his mother embraced. Akira was much taller than his mom, causing him to almost smother her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ryo" couldn't help but smile at the sight. But that smile quickly faded as he remembered what was going to occur next. 

"Let me get a look at you," Kaori Fudo said, pulling away from her son. "Akira, when did you get so tall?! I can hardly recognize you." 

Akira couldn't help but rub the back of his neck, blushing slightly. "Yeah, sometimes I can't even recognize myself." 

"Oh, Akira, it's been so long. There's so much I need to tell you about, starting with your father."

Akira looked at his mother, confused. "My father, what do you mean?" 

"Akira," Ryo's voice called out from behind, "we should board the shuttle bus. I don't want to walk all the way back." 

Akira nodded, stepping to Kaori's side. The three of them boarded together, Akira and Kaori walking in front of Ryo. Since they were the last to board, they were stuck standing near the front of the bus. The driver pretended not to notice Ryo, even as he sent the man a warning glare. Soon after, the bus started to move again, turning around back towards the airport. The mother and son had begun to chatter again when a female scream suddenly broke out from the other side of the bus. 

Akira and Kaori jumped in alarm, looking back to the source of the noise, only to find...

"Dad?" Akira yelped. 

An eerie smile covered his face. The man rasped in acknowledgment. "Ka...or...i," he croaked out. 

"Darling?!" Kaori asked, shocked to see him here. 

Blood was flying in the blink of an eye as Akira's father cut down everyone in his path, trying desperately to get to his wife. 

"Dad! Stop! What are you doing?!" Akira cried in horror. 

Heads were yanked off bodies, torsos were split in half, all while people were screaming. 

"Ak...i...ra!" His father yelled, splattering cutting a woman's neck so that her blood splattered against the window. 

People were desperately clambering over one another to get away, pushing the remaining passengers back to the front of the bus. Akira turned to the driver. "Stop the bus!" He bellowed. 

Naturally, the driver obliged, slamming on the brakes and immediately opening the doors so that people could escape. Those still alive ran off, screaming for help. Akira, Ryo, and Kaori were the only ones left. 

"Darling! Reijiro! Stop, please!" Kaori cried. 

"Akira," Ryo yelled, "that's not your father anymore!" 

Akira shook his head. "Dad, please, don't do this!" 

It was obvious that he was possessed by a demon. Akira wanted to hold out hope. If he could overcome his own demon, then maybe, his father could too. 

Suddenly, Kaori was standing in front of Akira. "Darling!" 

In a split second, a tail as sharp as a dagger emerged from behind Reijiro, preparing to impale Kaori right through the heart. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was about to die. 

But the blow never came. Opening her eyes, Kaori saw her only son, holding the tail in its place, the tip piercing his torso, causing a small trickle of blood to seep into his shirt. In a swift movement, Akira pushed the tail backward, causing his father to go flying with it. He hit the other side of the bus, causing the entire vehicle to shake. 

"Akira-!" Kaori began to step forward. 

"Stay back!" Ryo roared. 

Laughter suddenly erupted from Akira's father. "Ah, I get it...you're like me, Akira." 

"Akira," Ryo said, "We need to kill him. 

"No!" Akira and his mother cried in unison. 

"It's the only way-"

"Aki...ra!" His father groaned, interrupting them. 

His body had begun to contort, outer body hardening into a shell. Human faces covered multiple holes across his body, all crying out in agony. Pale skin turned a sickish green, and his eyes went completely white. Gone was his father, and in its place, a demon. Hunching over, he let out an ear-piercing roar. 

Kaori screamed. Akira quickly turned to his mother. "Mom, you need to get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She began to protest. 

"Listen to your son!" Ryo snarled. "You'll die if you stay!" 

With that, Akira pushed her out of the bus. "Run, please!" Akira begged. 

Thankfully, she listened. 

Alone, Akira turned to Ryo. "We have to get him someplace where people can't see him!"

"Akira, you won't be able to save him," Ryo argued. 

"No- I won't give up on him!" 

They were immediately interrupted by a large demon barreling towards them. Ryo jumped out of the bus, unable to do anything else, while Akira shifted halfway in order to defend against his attack. The two crashed through the front of the bus, landing right near a warehouse. Thinking quickly, Akira grabbed his father's demonic shell and pulled him inside. Ryo chased after them. 

Now hidden from human eyes, Akira could transform into his Devilman self. 

"Dad," Akira began, "You were right. I am like you. A demon tried to possess me, but I could overcome its possession. I know you can do the same! Please, I know you can!"

The faces all began to cry out again, all for different people, all for different desires. 

"I'm not a devil. I'm Devilman," Akira tried again. 

"Devil?" His father asked mockingly, tail whipping. 

"My heart is still human. I won against the demon. So you can, too, Dad! Win! Beat the demon!" 

"Yes darling, I know you can do it!" Akira turned around to see his mother had followed them and was now standing behind Ryo.

"Damn it, you can't stay!" Ryo roared. 

Suddenly, Reijiro let out a howl. "Get out! Get out!" He cried. 

The heads on his body cried out with him. 

"Don't lose to the demon!" Akira cried again. 

"Darling, I love you!" Akira's mother screamed. "Please, fight this!"

Overwhelmed, the demon began to charge at Kaori, ready to kill. "Join me," he rasped. 

Akira intercepted it, knocking him down. "Dad, don't!" 

"You can't help him," Ryo yelled, "You have to kill him, Akira!"

Standing back up, Reijiro began to lash out again, slashing his tail every which way. 

"Akira," the demon moaned. "Please...kill me."

"What?! No!" Akira cried. "I know you're stronger than this, you can still win!" 

A whip of his tail left a large gash on Akira's chest, causing him to cry out in pain. Suddenly, one of the heads exploded in a gush of golden ichor. Akira turned around to find Ryo, pointing a shotgun at the demon. 

"If you don't kill him, Akira, then I will," Ryo declared. 

"Ryo, stop! Please give him a chance." 

Behind him, he heard the demon let out a cold, empty laugh. "You're pathetic."   
  


Akira felt his heart sink. This wasn’t his father anymore. “Dad, please fight,” he tried, one last time.

And once again, the demon was launching himself back up, this time aiming at Ryo. In a split second, Akira jumped, crying out, desperate to protect Ryo. He heard his claws puncture through one of the heads before he saw it. The demon let out a guttural roar in pain that echoed throughout the dimly lit warehouse. Akira gasped as he realized what he had just done, how his arms were impaling his father's torso, sticking out of the other side of his chest. 

"I can't let you hurt them," Akira could barely hiss out. 

The demon fell to the floor, leaving Akira's arms to be covered in the same golden ichor. 

"I'm sorry, dad. I love you," Akira whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's...alright," the dying creature whispered.

Then, the demon let out another cruel, hateful laugh as the human in him died right before the demon. 

"Traitor," the demon croaked out, dying on the spot. 

Akira found himself without a father. Shifting back to his human form, he fell to the ground, sobbing. He felt his mother come up from behind, falling to her knees as well and wrapping her arms around her son as he cried. Ryo let them mourn, staring down at the corpse. They needed to leave soon if they wanted to not be questioned by the authorities. 

After a moment, Ryo leaned down and put his hand on Akira's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get out of here." 

Akira nodded, pushing his sorrow down and focusing on the fact that at least his mother was still here.

Later that night, after Akira had the proper chance to cry, he would wonder what his father meant by "traitor." Why was that his last word? Had he meant it as a human? Or from one demon to another?

What Akira failed to realize was that his father hadn't been looking at Akira when he said it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a lot longer than I expected! I wrote less detail and more dialogue. I was really excited to write and Akira pov, and I knew what I wanted to have happen in his chapter. Turns out it was a lot more than I thought! Anyways, I hope this didn't feel too wonky. Let me know what you think in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Back to "Ryo's" pov next time!


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira mourns. Satan is left to evaluate. Some familiar faces are reintroduced. Another predicament arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I've been busy adjusting to school, and work has been a nightmare. I'll try to update more consistently in the future. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"So, Amon finally made it to Earth," Zennon remarked. 

The demonic general was divided into his three human aliases, Zei, Non, and Nuga. They stood together in front of a large entourage of demons, all observing a projection on a wide screen. Before them was an image depicting a teenager named Akira in his Devilman form. He was at an airport, battling one of their own- the angle awkward and blurry, but Amon's powerful figure was still decipherable. 

Over the last few weeks, Zennon had hosted a sparse amount of meetings with the majority of demons living in the city to discuss the recent killings of their kind. There had been a particularly unusual pattern of killings in a specific area, leading Zennon to command his army to narrow down their search to that area and find the perpetrator. They had suspected it was a demon that was killing them- no human could defend themselves from a demon, let alone tear them to bloody shreds like the corpses Zennon's lackies had found.

Lo and behold, the killer was soon discovered. What had been a surprise was the culprit's identity. 

"I'm surprised that he hasn't contacted us yet," Nuga said.

Now, with the revelation that it was Amon behind to killings, Zennon's murderous intentions towards the delinquent had been replaced with intrigue. 

"He always did behave in abnormal ways," Non replied. "Granted, he never really gave a shit."

In the first world, and even before that in Hell, Amon had been a force to be reckoned with. His reputation was one that was forged out of blood and anger that seemed to flow endlessly through his soul. The demon was almost as powerful as Zennon, maybe even equal. Maybe even more so. Because of that matching strength, the two had gained a level of respect for one another, eventually forming an unspoken truce. Zennon only wanted to rule the demons- Amon was happy with killing and fucking. 

But, now that he was here, maybe Amon could be of some use to Zennon. 

"It might have something to do with his human host," a boorish man, Kaim, suggested, stepping forward. "Akira Fudo."

"Oh?" Zei mused unenthusiastically. 

"We've been keeping an eye on him for a little while now; following him around, noting his activity. He might be using Amon's body for his personal agenda."

Zennon scoffed. "Amon wouldn't be so conquered by a human, especially by a teenager, no less." 

The era of humanity was coming to an end, and although Satan still hasn't made his appearance, Zennon couldn't wait any longer. Amon's entrance was certainly a pleasant, albeit surprising, curveball. An equal in strength was just what he needed to bring the world to an end. 

Zennon narrowed his eyes at the picture. 

"Who's that human with him?"

Zennon stared daggers at the small figure standing near Amon's hulking form, seemingly unfazed by the sight of a demon. 

"The blonde? Just the host's friend," Kaim said, waving the question off. "He seems to follow Amon around wherever he goes, but other than that, he isn't important." 

"Keep an eye on him," Zennon ordered. "Kill him, if you have to." 

Kaim nodded and receded into the shadows with the rest of the demons. 

"As for Amon," Zennon began. 

A beautiful woman with pale skin and hair as white as snow stepped forward.

"I'll leave him to you, Sirene," he continued, "You know what do you."

Her blue lips stretched into a hungry smile, already feeling her stomach clench with arousal as she stared at her lover's frame. 

"Amon," she couldn't help but murmur, "finally."

\---

Satan hadn't heard from Akira in a week. 

After defeating Jinmen, Satan had guided Akira and his mother out of the airport. It had taken a frustrating amount of convincing to get the woman to leave the side of her husband turned demon's corpse. Thankfully, before Satan could decide that she was better off dead as well, Akira had stepped in. Somehow, the Devilman was able to effectively pull his mother out of her despair, at least for the moment. Satan was glad that Akira understood that, while he needed to mourn, this was neither the time nor place to do so.

Miraculously, they hadn't been caught on their way to Satan's car. 

The drive back to the Makimura's house had been torture. Akira sat in the back with his mother, holding her as the two of them sobbed. There was nothing that Satan could say or do to remedy the situation, so he kept his eyes on the road and focused on driving. 

The sun was setting by the time he pulled into Akira's driveway. At that point, the tears had ceased, and instead, the trio was left with a deafening silence. Satan had turned around in the car and explained the bare minimum of what just transpired- about how demons exist and Reijiro had been possessed by one. Akira had explained that he was one as well, but he had conquered his demon and could now use his powers for good. Suprisingly, Kaori took all of the information better than Satan was expecting. 

She was shocked, of course, and didn't believe them at first. But as Satan and Akira continued on without any trace of joking in their tones, she realized that they were telling the truth. Satan didn't know if Akira's parents had been overtly religious or not, nor did he care enough to find out, but he found himself grateful that she didn't have too much of an existential crisis at the reveal of an afterlife and demons. He had ended the discussion with her promising to stay quiet about the subject, which she had agreed to with little hesitation. 

Satan held Akira tightly after they stepped out of the car. He could feel his chest tightening, preparing to cry again, causing Satan to pull Akira in even more. 

"I'm so sorry, Akira," he had said, unexpectedly genuine. 

Satan supposed he shouldn't be too surprised that he found himself sympathizing with Akira, now that he knew what it feels like to lose someone.

"I'm here for you," Satan reassured. 

"Thank you, Ryo," Akira whimpered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"No," Satan pulled back from his friend to look Akira in the eyes. "Stay with your mother. She still needs to adjust, and you need to be there for her."

Akira nodded. "Alright, Ryo. I trust you."

"Good," Satan said, smiling. 

He had continued to smile as he sped off away from the Makimura's house and into the night. Now that he was alone, he could properly celebrate. They had made it in time. They had saved Akira's mother. Satan had been able to intervene during one of the pivotal events that lead to humanity's- well, more specifically, _Akira's_ \- downfall. It was still unfortunate that Akira lost his father, but they had been able to stop his mother from being killed as well. That was all that really mattered in the end. 

Nevertheless, Satan couldn't discredit Akira's mourning. He hated seeing Akira hurt. Satan had known this was coming, had been preparing himself for it since Akira received the call from his mother saying that she would be coming back to Japan, and it was still devastating to watch. Maybe even more so since Satan knew that Akira would be losing someone close to him one way or another. 

Satan wanted to shield Akira- let his wings spread forth, and cocoon Akira away from the world so that he would never suffer again. He loved Akira's smile. Satan wanted Akira to smile for the rest of his life. 

But he knew that he had to accept his father's death first. 

So, Satan left him alone. He didn't contact Akira, allowing him for some time to properly process everything with his mother. Hopefully, he would be able to have someone to vent to and not lose himself emotionally now that his mother was here. The last time this had happened, Akira had no outlet. He let his turmoil out through mindless killing and lustful cravings- eventually leading him down a spiral. Satan couldn't let that happen again. 

With time away from Akira, Satan could analyze something that had bothered him during Akira and Jinmen's battle. The demon's final word echoed in his mind. 

_Traitor_ , he hissed. 

Satan had sneered at the memory of the pathetic demon. He had only lived as long as he did because of Akira's attachment to his father. If it had been up to Satan, Jinmen wouldn't have been able to even completely posses his human host before Satan reduced him to cinders. 

But that wasn't the part that concerned Satan. What he was more worried about was the fact that the demon had recognized who he was in human form. 

None of the other demons that they had encountered had seemed to recognize him. Granted, they had been preoccupied with fighting for their lives, but so had Jinmen. What did this mean for future enemies? If there was one thing that he didn't want to have happen, it was to have his true identity be revealed to Akira. 

Every attempt to salvage his future with Akira would be for nothing. 

As much as it hurt to admit, Satan knew that Akira wouldn't accept who he was. Even if he didn't plan on committing any world-ending atrocities in this life, the Devilman still wouldn't ever be able to trust him or stay by his side. To humanity, the devil was the definition of pure evil. Children were introduced to him early on when being taught what to look out for, what not to become. He was known as the father of lies, the epitome of sin. There was no changing that perspective. 

He couldn't convince Akira that he wouldn't hurt him. Not without telling him everything. 

Satan needed to be more careful. 

He had approached Jenny with his complication. She had explained that, even though he was still in his human form, his angelic aura couldn't be so easily disguised. Akira may not have noticed it because of how close he was to Satan, but demons with any inkling of spiritual awareness would instantly recognize his celestial soul. More specifically, there was only one angel that demons had ever interacted with: Satan. Of course, they would notice. 

Weaker demons were nothing to be concerned about. It was the higher ranking devils- the ones who actually posed a threat- that Satan had to be careful with. For now, there wasn't much he could do other than be more alert of himself and the power that he emitted. Remain inconspicuous, and keep a low profile. 

Satan sighed sharply, reaching up to rub his temple as he sunk further into his couch.

He had been in the middle of grading another one of his students' lackluster papers when he let his mind wander back to everything that had occurred in the past few days. Maybe he should just kill off all of the demons on Earth. Then, he could live peacefully. 

Still, that was far too much energy he was willing to put into this situation, and as long as some demons roamed the Earth, that meant that God was still failing. That caused Satan to smile slightly. 

Outside, the sun had set and a small array of stars had begun to make themselves visible. He glanced over at the clock hanging on his wall. 8:07 pm. Perhaps he should go out and grab something to eat soon. Jenny was off running some errands for the next few hours, so he might as well. Satan had been stuck reading and grading since 5 o'clock, and it had taken a slight toll on his mortal body. 

Why was he even doing all of this? He didn't care for the students at all. He didn't enjoy working as a human. Besides, Satan had another healthy stream of income from his more illegal profession in selling unauthorized firearms to a variety of nameless companies and criminals. Then again, there was little doubt in his mind that suspicions would be raised if Satan quit his day job but still remained in such a position of wealth. It gave him something to do when he wasn't with Akira as well. Satan would just have to stomach it for now. 

A sudden pounding at the door caused Satan to jump slightly. 

Without taking his eyes off the door, Satan pulled open a drawer of the coffee table he had been resting his feet on, pulling out a small pistol. He wasn't expecting anyone, and the thought of Jinmen's final word still lingered in the back of his head. If it was a human looking for a fight, then Ryo was happy to provide. If a demon was at the door, Satan would make them regret ever coming here. 

Satan made his way over to the door as quietly as possible, his footsteps silent against the cold floor. 

Hand on the door, Satan looked through the peephole and out into his apartment's hallway. His grip on the gun immediately loosened as he saw Akira's staring back. 

The door immediately flew open. 

"Akira!" he couldn't help but remark in surprise. "What happened?" 

In front of him was a very familiar sight of Akira, exhausted and covered in ichor. The Devilman suddenly collapsed, causing Satan to lurch forward in an effort to catch him. Hoisting the teenager up, Satan led him inside, slamming the door shut with his foot. 

He tossed his gun aside as he led Akira to his bedroom, where the Devilman fell onto his bed with a dramatic flump. 

Satan couldn't help the panic that arose in him, chilling him to the bones. _Had he gotten hurt- did something stupid?_

He found that Akira was fine, physically speaking.

What was he doing here? Why was he covered in ichor? He had hoped that his mother's survival would stop this from happening- would stop history from repeating itself. But seeing Akira sitting here now made him wonder if anything changed at all. 

"Akira," Satan tried again. "What happened?"

Akira sighed, pushing himself back and propping himself up by pillows. "I'm sorry, Ryo." 

His eyes were misty, on the brink of tears, and Akira shook with a fury that Satan had seen only a handful of times. Satan watched as he hunched over on the bed, his hair dropping down so low that his face was hidden from Satan's gaze. His hands were balled up into two tight fists, trembling. A silent, unspoken question hovered in the air. 

_What should I do, Ryo_?

Satan sighed and sat down next to the shaking figure. Mindlessly, he let his fingers run through Akira's dark locks in an effort to calm him down. 

"What did you do?" Satan asked. 

A moment of silence passed between the two. 

Akira groaned. "I just...I feel like I can't breathe." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean...my father is dead and now I have to be there for my mother. I'm so glad she's here but for some reason, I feel like she shouldn't be, but she's here now and I need to comfort her and keep her safe all while I have to deal with the fact that I'm the one who killed him." 

Akira was rambling, but Satan stayed quiet. He needed to get his thoughts out. 

"But I know that I wasn't killing my father- I was killing the demon. My dad was already dead. But now, I feel so angry. It feels like the only thing I can do to forget about how much it hurts is to kill. I have all these emotions- all these desires that I have to keep bottled up in that house. It's torture. 

"And it's not like I can just talk to anyone about this. It's not something I can bring up with my mom, or Miki, or anyone for that matter. I just have to...I don't know." 

Akira slumped forward and into Satan's touch just a little more. 

”And you,” Akira began but stopped himself halfway through.

Satan raised an eyebrow, confused. “What about me, Akira?” 

Had he done something wrong? Maybe been unintentionally cold or rude? Satan still struggled with how humans, especially Akira, perceived him. Not that he cared for anyone but Akira.

He shook his head. “I can’t, you would think I’m disgusting.”

Satan decided to let that go, seeing how he didn’t need Akira stressing over what he thinks of him right now.

"Akira," Satan crooned in a voice that sounded much more angelic rather than human. "I understand that you have more of a desire to kill, but you can't just be reckless and go off on your own."

"It's...not just that," Akira gritted out. 

"How so?" Satan asked, unflinching. 

Akira huffed a humorless laugh. "Fuck, I mean...ever since I turned into this... _thing_ , I've been so...," 

"So what?"

Akira looked up, tan skin flushed a dark red. Even in the dark lighting, Satan could see just how on-edge Akira was.

"Come on, Ryo, don't make me say it."

Satan's eyes widened. He had expected Akira's sex drive to be heightened now that he was Devilman, but Satan had all but forgotten about that part- too caught up in trying to fix his mistakes from his past life.

" _Oh_ ," Satan breathed. 

He saw Akira shift slightly, causing Satan to look down. He was met with a nowhere near subtle tent in Akira's pants. Satan unconsciously swallowed at the obvious size, even in jeans. He quickly looked back up to Akira's face, only to see that his eyes were squeezed shut. Satan tried to ignore his heart beating in his chest, now heavier and faster than before. He pulled his hand out of Akira's hair, letting it fall in between the two of them. 

It should have been obvious. Even though Akira's mother was still alive and well, Akira's urges couldn't be diminished so easily. If anything, they were heightened now that his emotions were elevated and uncontrolled due to his mourning. 

What was he supposed to do? 

The last time Akira had shown up in this state, Satan had thrown some money at him and told him to go out and find a girl. He had been so cold, so uncaring, and that only lead Akira to Sirene, who took him while he was emotionally vulnerable and lead him right into her trap. 

The filthy wench. 

There was no way Satan would, or could, do that again. 

But then, what now?

Seeing Akira in such a state made him panic. He couldn't go back home, or even out into society like this. Masturbation would only do so much, but at this rate, Akira would be consumed by his own vices before he could even shove his hand down his boxers. 

Akira suddenly shifted again, rolling his hips, desperately trying to create any sort of friction- relief. 

_Shit_. 

For once in his life, Satan wasn't really sure what to do. And while he was panicking internally, Satan would be lying if he said that seeing Akira in such a disheveled condition didn't spur the embers of his own arousal. 

And then, something inside Satan clicked. He stopped thinking like a human. In fact, he stopped thinking at all.

In a moment of complete absentmindedness, Satan reached forward. Akira grabbed his wrist suddenly, violently. 

He continued to roll his hips as he brought Satan's wrist to his cheek. " _Ryo_ ," he muttered, guttural. 

Satan could see Akira slipping away, a demon of pure desire taking his place at the forefront of his consciousness.

He was so appealing like this, mewling and blinded by his own lust. Satan had always thought Akira was attractive, but this demonic body did nothing but draw him in, at least in that instant. But he also knew that he loved Akira. Loved him to the ends of the universe. A smug smile tugged at his lips as he let go of his reservations. At that moment, Satan decided to lose himself too. 

"What do you want, Akira?" Satan asked, the complacent, fallen angel who took what he wanted without question or concern making its way to the surface. 

"I-" Akira could barely get a word out. 

"I'm always here, Akira," Satan said in a sultry voice, leaning forward. "I can take care of you." 

He was practically in Akira's lap at that point, going back to stroke his hair as his breath tickled Akira's ear. Akira's hands quickly shot up to grab Satan's waist, nails digging into his clothed skin. And suddenly, he was pulling Satan down, grinding against his ass. 

"Ryo, I can't control myself," Akira whimpered. 

"It's alright, Akira. Let go," Satan prodded. To better accentuate his point, Satan reached down between the two of them and ran his fingers over Akira's bulge, groping him gently. 

And suddenly, Akira rotated, and Satan found himself thrown back onto the bed, Akira towering over him with dark eyes. 

"Akira, I-," 

But before Satan could say another word, he was pulled into a heady, desperate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Blasphemous Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the devil's tango.

Satan had never been kissed before- not like this, at least. 

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Akira surrounded him and flooded his senses, mouth moving in a sudden surge of arousal. He had Satan pinned to the bed, clasping his wrists so tightly that Satan was sure that they would bruise. He could feel Akira's erection- fuck, he was so _big_ \- digging into his abdomen. Satan couldn't help the whimper that he let out, unapologetically lewd.

While Satan blushed in embarrassment, the noise only seemed to fuel Akira's lust. The Devilman bucked his hips in response, his crotch clumsily brushing against Satan's- causing him to gasp against Akira's lips, shivering from the electrifying sensation. 

Whatever noise he was about to emit was quickly stifled, however, as Akira shoved his tongue past Satan's teeth and down his throat. Akira was unrelenting, stroking the upper cavern of his mouth and tongue as if he was savoring his taste. If Satan wasn't so shocked by the initiative, he might have been tempted to run his own tongue along Akira's to see if he would be as delicious. 

He hadn't realized how much he had _wanted_ to kiss Akira before. He was everywhere, consuming Satan and leaving a sensation of completeness in his wake.

The Devilman licked, tasted, and kissed him in a mixture of laze and rapid desire, drawing light shudders out of Satan. Akira answered with a low, inhuman growl that sent tremors shooting down Satan's spine. Every single hair was standing on end, every nerve frighteningly sensitive to Akira's scalding touch. 

The pool of heat in Satan's stomach was practically boiling, desperate to be sedated. 

He had never felt this way before, never been aroused by anyone. Satan was a proud figure, never stooping to mankind's level through any of their vices. And yet, here he was, pinned under a mortal and aching for more. 

_More._

Akira swallowed his moans as though he were a man in a parched desert drinking water for the first time.

Satan's lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, but he didn't care. He wanted to be _devoured_. Akira's hands had left Satan's wrists without him even noticing, having moved down to dig his nails into his waist instead. With the newfound mobility, Satan allowed himself to reach up, grabbing Akira by his dark hair in an attempt to bring them even closer. 

" _Ryo_ ," the Devilman groaned.

Suddenly, Akira yanked away and out of Satan's touch, nearly falling off the bed in the process. 

He looked at Satan in horror, the pair both gasping for air. A moment of silence passed between the two, Satan focusing on catching his breath while Akira realized what he just did.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ryo!" Akira blurted out, voice cracking. He reached up and gripped his hair tightly, eyes shut tight in an attempt to concentrate. "Shit- I couldn't control myself. I just- fuck I'm so pent up, I don't-"

Tears started to stream down Akira's cheeks. 

"I'm a terrible friend."

"Akira."

"You must hate me now."

"Akira-"

"I need to get away from you before I make things worse."

Just as Akira moved to stand up, Satan grabbed his wrist. 

"Akira! Would you be quiet for a second?" He hissed. 

That seemed to shut Akira up. Satan pulled him back down to the bed, where Akira took a seat in front of him. 

"Did I not just tell you to let go?" 

Akira just looked down, still ashamed of himself. 

"Akira," Satan repeated, cupping his cheek so that he would look at him. "It's alright. You need release, and I want this. I want _you_."

Akira's face lit up in surprise, an unspoken confession lingering in the air. To further prove his point, Satan let the hand resting on Akira's face run down his to his chest and leaned in, nipping at Akira's neck. Satan loved Akira, that he already realized, but now, he _desired_ him as well. And there was no way in hell he was going to not have Akira fuck him into his mattress tonight. 

"I- I could hurt you," Akira tried to argue. 

"You won't. You can't." 

"But I-"

Satan silenced him with another kiss, biting down on Akira's lip so hard that it drew blood. 

And Akira gave in. 

Growling low once again, he pushed Satan back onto the bed, his skull nearly hitting the headboard. Suddenly, Akira was engulfing Satan. Taloned hands caressed his body as Akira kissed him back with a wild, previously restrained passion. 

He was so desperate to fuck- had been ever since he transformed into Devilman, and now that the chance to actually stick his dick in someone, hot and tight, was right in front of him, Akira couldn't control himself. 

But no, this wasn't just _someone_. This was Ryo.

Soft, supple-skinned Ryo. Beautiful, apathetic Ryo. Best friend and ally Ryo. Ryo, the person that Akira dreams about fucking every night. Ryo, who has been consuming his thoughts every waking moment of the day. 

Ryo, who was now right below him, messy-haired and pale skin tinted red with desire. Akira was unable to restrain the demon that was rising to the surface. 

Satan couldn't help but grind up against Akira, getting desperate for any sort of friction. Once again, Akira's tongue was down his throat, only this time he found himself on the brink of gagging as it wasn't human anymore, but rather long and demonic. Practically roaring into Satan's lips, Akira grabbed his shirt and tore the fabric in half, exposing Satan's chest.

He cried out in surprise, trying to push away from Akira. 

Immediately, Akira broke away from the kiss. "Oi-!" Satan began to object but was quickly cut off by the Devilman biting down hard around his nipple with razor-sharp teeth, breaking the skin and causing Satan to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Suddenly, he didn't give two shits about the torn clothing. 

Akira lapped at the blood, every now and then going to suck on Satan's peaked nipple. Since when was he so sensitive there? 

Pulling away, Akira pulled off his own shirt, albeit with more care, and tossed it to the side. Looking up, Satan took in his strong form. It was obvious that he was on the brink of shifting, the tell-tale black markings beginning to make themselves visible on his face and shoulders. 

He made quick work of removing Satan's pants, struggling ever so slightly due to Satan's own painfully hard erection. Finding himself completely bare, Satan suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness that he _really_ disliked. Thankfully, that feeling was quickly eradicated when Akira grabbed his thighs and shoved them apart so that he was straddled between Akira's legs.

Akira's mouth was practically watering at the sight before him. He stroked Ryo's length with a finger, watching as his cock twitched in response to the prodding. He loved the whimper that Ryo let out- it almost sounded female. "You're so beautiful, Ryo," he murmured. 

Satan couldn't help the blush that appeared. He had always known he was beautiful- he had been God's favorite and his human form was the closest replica that a mortal could have to that beauty. But hearing it from Akira, so genuine and unapologetic, made his heart flutter. 

Akira leaned down, barraging Satan's jaw and throat with a series of sloppy kisses. 

"I've been thinking about this-" 

A bite to the neck.

"For so long-"

A tug at Satan's silky blonde hair. 

"About fucking you senseless-"

A kiss to the hollow of his throat. 

"About claiming you. Making you cry in pleasure." 

Satan was too far gone to even process what Akira was saying, body quivering and so lost in lust that all he could mumble out, "Akira, _please_."

"You want to play with me, little mortal?" _He_ crooned. 

Satan could only nod fervently, unable to form any coherent words. 

He suddenly cried out as he felt one of Akira's fingers slip inside of him. He arched his back, desperate to get some sort of pleasure out of the small amount of stimulus. He's never felt anything enter him before. It was _amazing_. Akira slipped another digit in, pressing up, watching Satan's reaction as he hit certain spots. He loved every face that he made, every whimper he let out. For Satan, it wasn't enough- not even close. 

He needed more. 

"Akira, I can't-" 

"Quiet," someone- not completely Akira anymore- commanded. 

He continued to fuck Satan with his fingers, adding in a third. Akira delighted in the pleasure he gave him, fueling his own arousal to the point where Akira could cum just by watching. Satan could feel his stomach begin to clench, the heat becoming almost unbearable. He could feel something building up inside of him, desperate to get out. 

Satan came hard as he felt Akira's talons scratch against an especially sensitive bundle of nerves. He shut his eyes, seeing white spots as he let out a cry so primal and feral that a demon could have confused it for a scream of a first Earth dweller. 

It took him a few moments to come down his high, all too content with reveling in his first orgasm. When he finally did, he could see Akira giving him a toothy grin, obviously proud of himself. Satan also quickly noticed that he had splattered cum all over Akira's chest. He liked that- the idea of marking him in some way, as filthy as it was. 

Akira ran his fingers across his torso, wetting his fingers with Satan's sperm. Unable to control himself, he brought his digits to his mouth, sucking on Satan's juices. A vulgar pop echoed in the room as he released them, licking his lips. 

"You're so fucking sweet," Akira mused. His voice was now several pitches deeper and guttural, bordering on completely animal. 

Then, he moved back to clumsily take off his pants. It was amusing at how he fumbled with his belt, reminding Satan that this was most likely Akira's first time too. Eventually, Akira got too annoyed with the process of unbuttoning, settling for breaking his belt by ripping it off and yanking his legs out of his pants. As Akira struggled, Satan moved over to his bedside table, quickly pulling open a drawer to get a container of lube. 

Although he never had sex, nor did he ever wish to even get that physical with anyone before Akira, Satan still kept it around...just in case. Now, he was thankful that he did. Flipping the cap open, Satan poured the cool liquid onto his fingers, then plunged them into his entrance. He couldn't ignore the small ripple of pleasure that shot up through his spine, body still recovering from Akira's claws. 

Satan stared at Akira, who was transfixed on his working fingers, as he prepared himself. He felt a smirk creep upon his lips, smug with the idea that he was putting a show on for him. Akira quickly grew impatient, however, and pulled Satan's fingers away. 

"You're ready, stop teasing," the Devilman hissed, his eyes becoming wilder. 

Satan huffed. "Make me," he challenged. 

With that, Akira pulled his boxers off. Satan's mouth dried up at the sight. He knew that Akira was big, had felt his erection rubbing against him enough to get a general idea, but now that it sprang before him, Satan found himself almost apprehensive. How would he fit that inside of him?

His cock was angry and so red that it almost looked a shade of purple. An excessive amount of precum was already weeping from the tip, dripping onto the mattress. His eyes were now completely glazed over, panting as he knelt in front of Satan. 

Still urged by Satan's challenge, Akira hunched forward, grabbing Satan's wrists and pinning them above his head. And in that moment, Satan's mind went blank. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll only be mine, _forever_." 

" _Yes_. I'm yours, Akira. Only yours," Satan whimpered out. 

That was all the confirmation Akira needed to continue. 

Satan felt the wind get knocked out of him as Akira thrusted in all the way. 

His body felt like it was going to be torn apart. Akira stretched him past a point he thought possible, Satan's body desperately trying to grow accustomed to the foreign intrusion. Still, he couldn't deny that he loved the pain. Akira seemed to agree, letting out a ferocious roar so loud that it shook the room around them. Jenny would definitely have heard that, even with the soundproof doors. 

Akira fucked like an animal, thrusting at a rapid pace, barely giving Satan any room to breathe.

He moved in and out, slamming into Satan's prostate every time, growling and moaning. Satan could only hold onto Akira for dear life, legs and arms wrapped around his powerful figure, as Akira fucked into him as if he were in heat. 

He leaned down to bite at Satan's lips, drawing blood in a mirroring of Satan's earlier kiss. 

"You are _mine_." Akira pounded into Satan, talons cutting into his ass. The bed slammed against the wall, creating small dents with each violent thrust, and Satan took it all. "Mine." 

_Yes_. Satan could only think to himself. The fallen angel rejoiced. _And you are mine as well_. 

This human belonged to Satan. No one else could ever have him. Not God, not the humans, not the demons. Just Satan.

His nails clawed down Akira's back, drawing thin streaks of blood. Akira moaned, the demon inside loving the violence thrown into the mix. He pulled away from Satan's lips to bite into Satan's shoulder, piercing the skin and sucking the blood that followed. Once again, Satan cried out in pain, but they were quickly interrupted by more moans of pleasure.

 _Mark me_ , a primal part of his brain commanded. 

Fuck, Ryo was so delectable. Akira wanted to devour him in any and every way possible. 

Satan suddenly felt something fuzzy slithering up and around his leg. He looked down to see Akira's tail wrapping itself around him, working its way up to eventually circle around his neck. The tip of the appendage flicked around with a mind of its own. Satan took the opportunity to catch the tuff of fur in his mouth, running his teeth over the fuzzy skin. To his surprise, Akira let out a stifled groan. It would seem as though he was a lot more sensitive in that area than he thought. 

Interesting. 

It was at this point that a pair of enormous, bat-like wings sprouted from Akira's back. He was about to transform completely into Devilman. 

Satan wasn't opposed to the idea. If anything, he felt a sudden yearning to let his own wings spread freely and wrap around them. 

Akira began to pick up his pace, moving with a rhythm too fast for a normal human to keep up with. Satan moved his hands to hold onto where Akira's wings met his back, causing him to let out a hitched and unexpectedly high-pitched gasp. Curious at the sound, Satan dragged his finger against the rugged flesh again. One of Akira's hands suddenly ripped out from under him, grabbing Satan's wrist and slamming it back down on the bed. 

" _Stop that_ ," he hissed in his demonic voice. 

Satan smiled, unable to keep his smug attitude from surfacing. He reached up with his other hand, grabbing back onto the wing, trying to scratch at it despite the constant rocking. Akira howled at the action, slamming his cock in all the way to the hilt before sitting up, yanking Satan into his lap with him. 

Satan struggled to try and take control of the situation, and out of Akira's grasp, but it was as if he were caught in cement by the strength Akira used to hold him in place. 

"So proud, so perfect," Akira growled, more to himself than Satan. 

Satan found himself hoisted up, and then slammed back down onto Akira's dick. 

" _Akira_!" He shrieked as Akira continued to bob on his cock violently. 

Akira was practically using him as a human fuck-toy, and Satan was loving it. It was so wrong, so brutal and lewd, that his entire body felt like it was on fire. Akira's dick had grown in size, the demon almost completely taking over his body. Once again, that heat pooled within him, much heavier and intoxicating than before. He could tell that Akira was getting closer to his own release as well, his pants becoming less human with each breath. His thrusts were losing their rhythm, becoming erratic and rapid. 

"Stay with me, Ryo. I need you by my side," Akira grunted. 

"Yes," Satan said without a second thought. 

"Promise me." 

Satan grabbed Akira by the face, forcing the Devilman to look him in the eyes. If Akira wasn't so consumed in his lust, he would have noticed that "Ryo's" pupils were no longer black, but rather a blue deep and endless like the ocean and night sky. Eternal. 

"I promise," Satan responded and kissed Akira with all the passion that he could muster. 

He hit a spot Satan didn't realize he had so deep, so sensitive, and in an instant, Satan came apart- coming harder than before, semen shooting onto their sweating bodies. Akira continued to fuck into him, spurred on by the sudden tightness. 

"Fuck, Ryo. You're so- I'm gonna cum." 

With one last wrench, Akira buried himself as deep as he could in Satan's ass, cumming immediately in inhumanly thick strands and letting out a guttural bellow that echoed in Satan's very soul. Satan could barely breathe, only able to sit up straight by Akira's firm grasp. He was dizzy to the point where he thought that he might just pass out, black spots taking over his vision. Akira was not faring much better. 

The streams of cum were endless, every drop filling Satan up more and more. He squirmed, the feeling completely foreign. It should have been uncomfortable- how much semen Akira was letting out and into his ass. It _was_ uncomfortable, borderline painful, but for some unknown reason, it felt right. He wanted to be filled.

"Fuck, it feels so good to mate with you," Akira groaned. 

Satan blushed red at the word. _Mate_.

He tried to push the confusing thoughts that came with that word away, as well as Akira. "Get off of me," he tried. 

"No." 

"Akira-" 

He was met with a feral growl and Akira pulling his body even tighter to his own. He fell forward, pinning Satan down against the bed in a vicious demonstration of authority and power. If it was any other creature, Satan would've slaughtered them on the spot, but he found that...he liked being dominated by Akira.

Satan sighed and decided to let it go. Akira had begun to lay a series of pecks on his neck and jaw again, and he wasn't completely opposed to the affection. A few minutes passed, and eventually Akira stopping cumming. He pulled his dick out and leaned back, looking at the delicious state he left Satan in. He was panting, pale skin beet red, eyes hooded and eyebrows tilted up in an expression of pleasure that Akira had never seen before. 

He liked that he was the only one who could put Ryo in a state like this. 

Then, suddenly, Satan sat up. He looked down at himself, covered in far too many bodily fluids than what he was comfortable with. 

"I need to take a shower," he said, and began to move towards the end of the bed. 

Satan was cut off by Akira yanking him back, pinning him against the mattress. 

"Akira!" Satan yelled, exasperated. "What are you doing?" 

Akira let out a low chuckle, one that was completely Amon, and played with a lock of Satan's hair. 

"You're so adorable, Ryo." 

Satan scowled at that. 

Akira leaned in and nibbled on his ear, causing Satan to reflexively arch his back. "Did you really think that was it? Come on, we're just getting started."

Satan's eyes widened. It looked like he was in for a very long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was probably my favorite chapter to write, but also the hardest for me since I've never written anything smut related before in my life. I kept thinking that I was walking in on an intimate moment as I wrote. Help.  
> Anyways, please let me know what you think of the chapter (as well as if anything sounds funky), and what you think of the story so far. More on the way!


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and Akira recover from last night's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. Thank you so much for your patience! School has been a nightmare recently and it's only the beginning of the semester. Joy. Anyways, I will be continuing to update just most likely more sparsely before. Nevertheless, thank you for having patience with me, and enjoy. It feels good to write fluff every now and then.

Satan's entire body ached when he awoke.

Sunlight streamed through his large, pristine windows, illuminating the deep crimson and violets of the large wing before him- where it had been cocooning Satan for the past few hours, protecting and keeping him warm. 

Akira's arms were banded around Satan, body pressed up against his bare back. His breathing was deep and even, sleeping soundly now that he was finally sedated. Satan was content with laying there for however long Akira needed to rest- for eternity if need be- listening to the Devilman’s respires. His tail was wrapped loosely around Satan's thigh, fur tickling his soft skin. 

Akira was still inside of Satan- had been since he had come for what felt like the hundredth time and passed out from exhaustion almost immediately afterward. It no longer hurt, surprisingly, and Satan didn’t mind having to be locked together for a little while longer.

If anything, it made him feel complete. 

Carefully, he twisted to face Akira, the Devilman's arms tightening slightly, as if to keep him from vanishing with the morning mist. He groaned at the sudden shift, eyes slowly blinking open as he was pulled from sleep. Akira was still waking up as Satan nestled his head against his arm. Within the shelter of his wing, the fallen angel watched the mortal demon. 

"Ryo," was all Akira could muster. 

After that first bout of sex, they had continued to fuck until the early morning hours. Satan had...severely underestimated Akira's stamina, as well as how pent up he was in general. The Devilman didn't let him go for a second. As soon as he had released one copious stream of his seed into Satan, Akira was hard again in seconds and ready for another round. They did everything. When Akira was tired of railing "Ryo" to the point where he was nothing more than a mewling mess, he had thrown Satan down and put his tiny little mouth to work. Satan found himself incredibly thankful that he wasn't a mere human, because there was no way a mortal could have kept up with Akira. 

Now, Satan felt beyond bloated. His stomach protruded somewhat, as if he was a few months pregnant, from being _filled_ with Akira's cum. On top of that, Satan was covered head to toe in the sticky substance, plastered from Akira's endless arousal. He was completely and utterly marked- it would certainly take hours to wash off Akira's scent. 

"Good morning," he greeted warmly, letting his usual feline smirk creep up on his lips. 

Akira subconsciously pulled Satan closer, relishing in the feeling of his cool skin. The two stared at each other in silence, both contemplating what to say next. What was there even to say? 

"So," Akira began, his brain clearly moving at a hundred miles per second. Satan watched him with a neutral expression. 

"What does this mean for us?" 

Satan pondered for a moment. For him, he was happy to just be by Akira's side- to just exist in a world where Akira was alive again. To him, last night changed very little about their relationship. Satan was fine with just remaining friends, if that was what Akira wanted. However, Akira was much more emotional about the subject (as to be expected), and sleeping together meant something extremely personal. At least, in this instance. They weren't just friends anymore...but Akira didn't really know where that put them now. 

Neither of them did.

Satan leaned forward to nuzzle his forehead against Akira's, a gentle mirroring of another lifetime, when Satan had tried to kill Akira's friend Miki after she was possessed by the water demon, Ghelmer. This time, there was no blood, no turmoil, no rage. Only warmth and ease that Satan had not felt in a very long time. 

"Whatever you want it to mean," Satan offered. 

And that was the end of it. 

\---

Satan's bed was...demolished. In every meaning of the word. 

When they had finally managed to pull themselves up, albeit, after a substantial amount of time continuing to lie down, basking in each other's presence, Satan couldn't believe the mess they made. 

The sheets were torn to shreds, as well as the mattress, and were covered in a slew of black fur and cum. Large dents were made into the wall behind the headboard, and somehow, the bed's stubby wooden legs had splintered and snapped in half somewhere in the mix. The planks of wood holding up the mattress had begun to crack as well, upon further inspection. 

Akira was beyond apologetic, breaking out into tears once more and sobbing about how ashamed he was. Satan just rolled his eyes slightly and ignored Akira's qualms. 

"It's just a bed, Akira. I can buy a new one," he reassured. 

Akira didn't stop fussing over it for the next few minutes, and Satan ended up having to scold him once more for overthinking it. If anything, he was impressed. Satan would never have expected their copulation to result in _breaking his bed_. 

He couldn't deny that he found it rather arousing as well.

Eventually, they decided on showering separately. Satan knew what inviting Akira to bathe with him would entail, and the last thing he needed right now was to get any filthier. Akira went first, quickly rinsing off any residue from last night and emerged wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Satan quickly switched with Akira, entering the bathroom but leaving the door unlocked. Finally alone, Satan leaned over the sink and took in his appearance. Despite his angelic nature, Satan couldn't ignore the fact that he looked pretty worse for wear. 

His pale skin was covered in bruises, bite marks, and red spots where Akira had sucked too hard. His hair was unkempt, and his eyes were glazed over. It wasn't going to take his body that long to heal, but nevertheless, Satan knew that he would be sleeping very deeply tonight. 

The shower's warm water did wonders for his aching muscles. Scrubbing his entire body, Satan washed away the last of Akira's seed. It felt wonderful to be clean again, like taking a breath of air after being underwater until one's lungs hurt. He stayed in the shower for a while, letting the stream of endless warm water trickle down his body. He knew that Akira was most likely going to be lost in his thoughts when he emerged, but in that moment, Satan was completely mellow. 

Well, aside from the fact that his stomach felt odd- it had been since he woke up. 

When Satan got out of the shower, with only a thin bathrobe covering his body, he was surprised to find Akira talking to someone over the phone. 

"I know, I'm sorry...yes...yes, I will." His brow furrowed slightly. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, Akira looked over to where Satan was standing. 

"What was that about?" Satan asked. 

Akira sighed. "It was my mother. She's worried about me because I didn't come home last night."

"Ah," Satan mused, going over to sit down in an armchair near where Akira was standing. He was unfazed by the Devilman's eyes roaming up and down his almost naked body. 

"I should get going soon, I don't want her to freak out more."

Satan gave a small nod in understanding. 

When they made their way outside of his bedroom, the two were met with Jenny setting a large, white table for breakfast. She looked up with an unflinching, unsurprised smile. The table was set for two. Satan didn't know how Jenny knew Akira was here for the entire night, but given the amount of noise the two of them made last night, it wasn't shocking. Whatever the reason, Satan didn't care.

Akira was awkwardly heading for the door when Satan said, "Stay for breakfast. You must be starving." 

Looking back, the Devilman could resist the various assortments of meat arranged in front of them. The two of them ate in silence, Akira wolfing down three times the amount of portions than what Satan picked at. At one point they had made eye contact, only for Akira to hastily avert his gaze. 

"I'll contact you when there's a trace of another demon for us to hunt," Satan said. 

Akira looked up, an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh, ok."

Satan cocked his head lightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Akira said, his hands darting up to wave in front of his chest in a gesture of denial. "It's just...," Akira trailed off.

An awkward bout of silence passed between the two. 

Satan sighed, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I...enjoyed last night."

Akira's face quickly tinted a deep, dark crimson. "M-me too." 

He looked everywhere except Satan, whose glacial eyes were boring holes into Akira's head. 

"I was wondering...If you wanted to spend more time with me?" Akira somehow managed to blush even harder as he asked. 

"Oh? How so?" Satan inquired. 

"Well, I have a track meet coming up. It's pretty big. We're facing off against an all-star runner, Moyuru Koda. I'd be happy if you were there, and...maybe we could do something after?" 

Satan sighed. "You don't have to be so nervous around me, Akira." He moved to rest his chin in the palm of his hand. 

The track meet. 

The same one where he had made that same all-star runner Koda turn into his Devilman form and rampage through the stadium. The same one where he completely turned on the humans, letting hundreds die, and officially starting the downfall of man. Part of him looked back on the event with fond memories, but that was quickly stomped out by the gut-wrenching vision of what that led to- Akira's dead body in his arms. 

No, that won't be happening again. This time, he will make things better; everything will be different. Satan would make sure of that. 

"If that will make you happy, then I will go," Satan decided. 

Akira's anxious expression quickly changed into one of boyish glee. "Alright!" 

They ate the rest of their breakfast in peace. When they finished, Satan stood up just as Jenny began to clear the table. He walked Akira to the door. Satan had offered to give him a ride, assuming that Akira must have flown over in a bloodlust haze, but apparently he had driven his motorcycle over. He scolded Akira for that, stating that Akira should only be behind the wheel when he's level-headed. Akira chuckled. 

"Sorry," the Devilman apologized bashfully. 

When they neared the door, the pair stopped, standing awkwardly for a moment. Satan opened the door. "I'll see you soon," he said monotonously. 

"Yeah," Akira agreed. 

He looked down at Satan, obviously pondering something. Then, before Satan could react, Akira leaned him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Startled, Satan jumped back somewhat, eyes widening a little. 

Satisfied with his actions, Akira gave a smug grin. Ere Satan could say anything, he turned around- giving a small wave as he walked off and down the apartment hallway. "Later!" He called out, voice dripping with a complacent attitude. 

Satan blinked. 

Without thinking, a hand came up to cup his cheek. He stood there for a moment- frozen. For some reason, that small gesture affected him more than an entire night of sex. It was so innocent, childish almost. Satan couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. 

Akira always did bring out the mortal in him, it seemed. 

_Oh, Akira_.

What was he going to do with him? 

Satan continued on with his day after that. He felt absolutely no shame as he sent Jenny to his room to clean up the mess that he and Akira had made. While Jenny was preoccupied with bleaching the entire room, Satan moved over to his large sofa. Sitting down, he opened his laptop and began to click through a collection of miscellaneous tabs. He quickly lost himself in the mundane work, opening students' papers and responding to emails. 

However, he couldn't stop his mind from flickering back to Akira every few minutes or so. What they did, what it might entail. Satan reached up to cradle his cheek once more. He could still feel Akira's lips against his skin, a phantom tingling sensation abruptly making itself known. He felt his face heat up with the faintest hint of a blush.

Satan quickly opened a new tab, searching for new, sturdier mattresses. 

\---

Akira slammed his door shut. 

Finally alone with his thoughts, he lost his composure. 

Holy _shit_.

He- _they_ \- had done it. Akira still couldn't truly wrap his head around it. Sure, he had multiple fantasies about going to bed with Ryo, both subconscious and conscious, but he never would have expected them to actually do it. He still wasn't able to fully believe that Ryo had offered to fuck. He was always so pristine- untouchable- that sleeping with him almost felt...blasphemous. 

Akira dropped onto his bed face down. Turning his head to the side, he kept his eyes closed. 

What did this mean for them? Ryo was unreadable this morning, his expression calm. He had told Akira that sleeping together meant whatever he wanted to, but what the hell did that mean? Were they more than friends now? Akira thought so. 

But that doesn't exactly make them lovers now, right?

Well, whatever their relationship was, Akira was willing to give it a shot. He really liked Ryo, loved him as a best friend, but having sex with him made everything more romantic. And he was ok with that. He had liked kissing Ryo, waking up to have the blonde in his arms, and just being around him in general. There was always something special about Ryo, something that always made Akira forgive him and cherish him more than anyone else in his life; he never wanted to lose him. 

Maybe there was more depth to his feelings than he originally thought. 

Akira smiled, blushing like the teenager that he was. 

If that was the case, then he wholeheartedly wanted to take this relationship to the next step. Ryo had agreed to come to his track meet, so they would definitely have the chance to spend more time together afterward. He couldn't help but feel a small bit of excitement at the idea. 

_Oh, Ryo._

What was he going to do with him? 

Akira was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't sense the demonic presence nearby, standing right outside of the Makimura residence. 

Sirene smiled, hugging her chest tightly. Her darling Amon was almost within her grasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't feel like a short chapter. If I could, I would just write nothing but fluff. I love Akira and Satan's interactions so much. Hopefully, their reactions are in character. Also, Sirene is here. Yay...  
> Anyways, more on the way!


	9. Track Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Satan's relationship grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and rising tension is always a good combination.

The next day, Satan and Akira went demon-hunting again.

He had called Akira at around nine o'clock, telling him that he found a string of murders downtown that traced back to some nameless devil. He had happily agreed over the phone, and not ten minutes had passed after Satan hung up before receiving a text from Akira. 

_I'm here._

They had ridden off into the crisp night on Akira's motorcycle, Satan hugging the Devilman's chest tightly from behind. It didn't take long to find the demon, grotesque and short with large, bloody spikes sticking out of his spine. He was hunched over in a dilapidated apartment building, ripping out some human's organs and chomping down on them like a rabid animal. It was a quick battle. Akira had transformed and tore the pitifully weak foe in two before he could even blink. Satan stood off a bit further to the sidelines, filming the encounter with a smirk on his face. 

He wouldn't have to worry about another demon exposing his identity this time- it didn't have the chance to. 

Suddenly, Satan heard a loud, wet slap as Akira dropped the demon's decapitated head at his feet, having clenched it in his fangs. A bit of ichor splattered onto his white shoes. Satan stared down at dismembered appendage, dead eyes staring off into the distance with an expression of horror plastered on its face. Blood trickled out of its eyes, as the stump where his neck should've been. He looked back up to Akira for some sort of explanation. The Devilman was giving him a toothy grin, more ichor and flesh caught between his teeth. He stared back at Satan, almost as if he were waiting for something to happen.

"What is this?" Satan asked, an unamused expression on his face. 

"It's for you," Akira stated proudly, albeit after a moment to think as if he too wasn't sure what just happened. 

Satan scrunched his nose. "Why?"

"I...don't know. It felt like the right thing to do." 

_What the hell_. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Akira's face fell slightly. 

Satan quickly adjusted his wording. "Thank you?" 

Akira's smile quickly returned tenfold, his chest puffing up ever so slightly at the acceptance of his...gift? Offering? Satan wasn't really sure. He was half expecting Akira to ask for a head pat, or rub against his leg. Instead, he just turned back to his human form and made his way back over to his bike. 

Taken slightly aback, Satan looked down at the head once more, tapping it with his shoe, before turning back around to follow Akira. 

\---

It was fairly easy for Satan and Akira to fall back into a routine. For the most part, things remained the same. Akira would go to school while Satan worked his day job, Akira would go to track practice, and then they would spend some time together at Satan's penthouse before heading out to hunt demons. However, there was one slight difference. Akira was much more handsy. 

If Satan was sitting down on his couch, Akira would be right next to him. He was more prone to hugging the fallen angel. Sometimes, while they talked, Akira would pull Satan closer, or rest his head on Satan's shoulder. Other times, he would rest his head on his lap, dark locks a stark contrast against Satan's ivory pants. He would sometimes tell Akira to let go, but it was always a weak protest, and Akira would just continue on as if he didn't hear Satan. That was fine, really. Satan didn't mind the physical contact. 

Eventually, he stopped mentioning it entirely. 

One afternoon, the two of them had been walking down the bustling streets of Tokyo, Akira talking about something that happened at school that day, when he suddenly grabbed onto Satan's hand and pulled it into his pocket as he would a pair of keys or some loose change. Neither he nor Satan acknowledged the action, and Akira continued on with what he was saying without and stutter or interruption. Satan didn't pull away, instead of allowing his hand to be snugly held in Akira's pocket for the rest of their walk. 

Akira was in a much better mental state, Satan quickly noticed. It seemed as though their copious sessions of fucking had cleared his head. Now that Amon was finally sedated, Akira could live for himself again without having to worry about his thoughts being muddled with nothing but primal urges. He had mentioned to Satan that his mother was considering permanently moving back to Japan. She would have to find another job, sure, but her son was more important than work, and after losing her husband, his mother refused to leave Akira behind again. 

That made Satan smile. Not for him, but for Akira.

He felt a sudden, strange pang in his stomach. Satan ignored it. 

"Are you excited for the meet?" Satan asked, changing subjects. 

Akira nodded, currently hunched over on Satan's couch, biting down on another lamb leg- courtesy of Jenny. The sun was setting, causing the sky to be tinted with dusty orange and pink colors. Through his living room window, Satan could see the waxing moon making itself visible. He always enjoyed this time of day. It reminded him of the endless, warm skies of heaven, gentle and calming, contrasting against the barrage of pearly white structures that stretched on for eternity. 

He grit his teeth at the memory.

"Of course," Akira said, pulling Satan from his mulling, "You're still up for coming, right?"

Satan nodded. He figured that, without his intervention, Akira's track meet would be fine. Satan never actually did find out who would win the race before things went horribly wrong. Getting the chance to have a question he didn't know he wanted answered was relatively intriguing. 

"What are you planning in that teenage brain of yours, Akira?" 

Akira snorted. "What's that supposed to mean? You're a teenager too, Ryo!" 

"Hmm," Satan could only hum. 

Akira clicked his tongue. "You're so weird, sometimes," he said, albeit with a playful smile on his face. "What do you mean by 'planning?'"

"You mentioned that you wanted to do something after your meet? What did you have in mind?" 

Akira flushed red slightly. "Oh, that. Right. I was just thinking that maybe you could join me, Miki, and Miko for dinner or something after that. They...really want to get to know you better."

Satan scowled slightly. He really detested mingling with other humans, especially those such as the ones that Akira hangs out with. They were always irritating to him, in this world, and the one before it. Akira would tell him that he is wrong to judge before getting to know someone personally. Satan, however, did not care. 

The Devilman quickly took note of his expression. "Aw, come on, Ryo! I know you're not much of a people person, but they are nice. I'm sure you'd like them once you got to know them."

Satan folded his arms over his chest. He severely doubted that. Truthfully, Satan really only wanted Akira to himself, but he knew that trying to control his life was not the way to go. They could always have more alone time at a later date. If dealing with a few bothersome humans for a few hours made Akira happy, then Satan could restrain his ego for the time being. 

He shrugged. "Alright, I'm fine with us having dinner with your friends- if that's what you wish."

Satan's response, as begrudgingly as it sounded, was still well-received by Akira. He quickly pushed his plate to the coffee table parallel to where the two were sitting and lunged forward to wrap Satan in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Thank you, Ryo. This should be fun, even if you get anxious around other people," Akira innocently assured. 

Satan couldn't help but scoff, amused (and a tad insulted) at how incorrect Akira's assumption was. The Devilman gave his humanity too much credit. Believing that Satan could even have the capacity to feel anything towards humans other than contempt, let alone worry, has always been one of man's greatest follies. 

Well, there was the exception of his love for Akira- but that didn't change how Satan viewed the rest of the world and its inhabitants. 

He still hugged Akira back, offering a weak, "Get off of me," without a hint of venom in his voice. 

Akira only hugged him tighter. 

\---

Over the next few days, Akira grew distant from Satan as Saturday (the day of the track meet) drew closer and closer. Satan didn't have it in him to complain- this was important to Akira, and that's all that mattered. Satan didn't invite him out to go demon hunting, instead telling Akira to get a good night's rest and focus on saving his energy for his match. Even if Akira was possessed with the strength and speed of Amon, Satan didn't want to risk exhausting him. His main opponent was a Devilman too, after all. 

He briefly considered drugging Koda, bringing a water bottle with a tranquilizer mixed into an energy drink in a similar fashion to the rage-heightening drug Satan had made Akira give him in the previous world. Satan decided against it in the end. If Akira knew he had tried to sedate his competition, he most likely would be very upset and not even try to play. 

The night before the big meet, Satan received a text from Akira. 

_See you tomorrow ;)_

Satan checked the time on his phone. 

_It's 12:03. Go to bed, Akira._

_Aww come on, you're no fun. Can't you at least say something encouraging?_

Satan rolled his eyes. 

_Don't lose._

He could practically hear Akira scoffing through the phone, not surprised at his lack of enthusiasm. 

_That's terrible encouragement. You're gonna make me cry!_

_You always cry._

...

A minute passed before Akira responded. 

_Ok, fair enough..._

Satan smiled gently at his phone screen. 

_You'll do great tomorrow. Goodnight, Akira._

He considered saying that he would be watching from the stands, but decided against it. Akira already knew that. 

_Thanks, Ryo. Goodnight <3_

Satan placed his phone on his bedside table, a smile still on his face as he rolled over on his new bed. Buried deep amongst several, feathery pillows, Satan drifted off to sleep with as much excitement for Akira as a fallen, apathetic angel could muster. 

\---

The weather couldn't have been more perfect for a meet. It was a sunny, cloudless day. The azure tinted sky stretched on for what felt like eternity above Tokyo's skyscrapers. A light breeze blew through the afternoon air, tousling Satan's short, bleach-blonde hair. People couldn't help but gawk at him as he exited his expensive vehicle, wearing his usual, expensive, oversized coat; appearing all too rich and powerful to be there just to watch a high school race. 

But, certainly much to these mouth-breathers' surprise, that was precisely why Satan was here. 

To watch Akira. 

He could see parents glancing at him with intimidated stares, glare at small children who got too close, hear highschool girls whispering about themselves, speculating as to why such a wealthy man was here by himself. 

"He's probably a donor," one said. 

"Maybe, but he looks too young!"

"Is he here to recruit Koda? I heard a lot of guys like that are here."

"I don't know, but he's cute!" 

Satan ignored them. Humans had ogled him since the dawn of mankind. It did nothing for his ego at this point- he already knew that he was better than them. 

It was odd to walk into the stadium as nothing more than an attendee. Last time Satan was here, he had organized the event so that he was to be a reporter- sitting at a safe distance up and away from everything else once the blood started to spill. He had commentated on everything, keeping the cameras rolling once Koda had transformed and began to slaughter hundreds in a desperate attempt to escape. Perhaps it was a good thing that he didn't have so much influence on the game this time around. 

Once again, the stadium was surprisingly packed- families from all the high schools involved visiting to witness the race. As Satan made his way into the stadium, he witnessed several news stations setting up their cameras, reporters tidying up their appearance before going live. Just like last time, the environment was brimming with commotion, everyone excited for the race to come. 

Stopping at a small concession stand near the entrance to the field, Satan bought a bottle of water. He wasn't necessarily thirsty, but Satan figured that he could offer it to Akira if he didn't have anything to drink after the game. If there was something alcoholic, he would have purchased something. However, it wasn't surprising that there wasn't anything fermented being sold at a high school track meet. 

As he was paying, Satan took note of a trio of high school girls standing off to the side, nearly outside of his peripheral vision, blushing and giggling as they ogled at his physique. Thankfully, they didn't approach Satan. He had forgotten how obnoxious humans could be sometimes. How Akira cared for them so much, he would never understand. 

Eventually, Satan was able to make his way up the benches. He sat a good distance away, the seats closest to the track already occupied by a plethora of families. It was a tad aggravating- Satan had been hoping to sit as close as possible. Nevertheless, this would do- for now. 

Looking down from the pews, Satan spotted Akira almost immediately. The Devilman was standing at the starting line, sticking out like a sore thumb as a powerful entity amongst a collection of children. It was still rather jarring to remember that Akira was a high school student when he was so much more now. Akira was stretching, a determined scowl planted on his face as he pulled his muscles taut. 

Suddenly, his expression shifted. As if sensing Satan's presence, Akira looked up past the hundreds of other onlookers directly at the fallen angel. He waved abruptly, looking like the child Satan grew up with once more, Akira's whole body swaying with the movement as he smiled brightly. Satan couldn't help but give a slight wave back, the edge of his lip quirked upwards, an echo of a grin in return. 

His smile quickly faded, however, a girl approached Akira down on the field. _Miki_ , a voice reminded him. She gave Akira a confused look, glancing upwards at the general direction Akira was waving. Her mouth moved, and while Satan couldn't hear what she was saying from such a distance, it was obvious that she was asking him who he was waving to. 

Akira turned to her, still smiling as brightly as ever whilst saying something in response. He pointed back up at Satan, most likely explaining who he was. Satan felt his chest tighten in annoyance. He _really_ did not like affiliating with her, no matter how much Akira repeated the "fact" that she was a sweet person. Akira spent too much time with her- that's why he felt the way he did about her, Satan surmised. 

He really was as jealous as a creature could come. 

Just as the time reached two o'clock, the runners dispersed and got into the position for the relay race. Satan spotted Koda, standing in his lane. Whereas every other team had other racers lined up on designated lines measured out on the track, Koda was all by himself. Satan couldn't help but roll his eyes. Humans always loved to exploit their moderately adequate skills in an attempt to show off. He wondered if Akira would try to do the same if given the opportunity. 

Satan pulled out his camcorder from his coat pocket, switching it on. After a minute of fiddling with the focus, he was able to get a clear shot of where Akira knelt down on the track; feet planted on the starting blocks. His expression was rather hypnotizing- a mixture of concentration and resolution. Satan felt his heart speed up ever so slightly. 

An anticipating hush fell over the crowd. 

Satan hit the record button just as the starting pistol was fired. 

And then- they were off. 

The only one who kept up with Koda was Akira, unsurprisingly. The two of them moved at a breakneck pace. Satan found himself unexpectedly thankful he was this far away- he was able to catch all of Akira on camera without having issues keeping up with his lightning-fast movements. Just like last time, Akira didn't hand his baton to his teammate- instead opting for continuing to run alongside the other Devilman. 

It was impossible to tell who was in front of the other. 

At least, for the humans watching. 

In a past life, Akira had been one of the last to receive the baton for his team, but that had changed this time around. Now, it was basically a race just between the two of them. If there was an issue with the fact that this relay race had turned more into a one-on-one, Satan had no problem with either bribing the judges or disposing of them entirely. 

And then, before Satan could even blink, they crossed the finish line. 

There was a moment of silence amongst the crowd, people trying to make sense of what just happened- of who just won.

Then, after a moment of conferring with the referees, a booming voice echoed out into the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this year's state relay race; --- High School, with runner Akira Fudo at the forefront!" an announcer over a static-filled speaker declared. 

The audience broke out cheering. Some were ecstatic, others in shock that allstar Koda had lost. But everyone couldn't help but applaud and admire Akira- his Akira. Looking down, Satan saw one Devilman pumping his fists in the air in victory, whilst the other looked on in dismay. 

Akira had won.

Satan couldn't help but cheer as well. His Akira had won. Of course, he did. Satan briefly wondered why he ever doubted Akira and Amon's superior speed. 

He switched his camcorder on once more, zooming in on Akira's adorable, lopsided grin as he ran into a crushing hug with his teammates. None of them looked at Akira with contempt for stealing the spotlight. If anything, they all seemed to be praising him for keeping up with the supposed greatest high school runner in Tokyo. Satan smiled warmly as Akira rejoiced with his team. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to _win_.

After the families began to clear the stands, Satan made his way down to the field like how he planned to do over the phone with Akira. He hung over the track railing, watching as Akira got his stuff together. 

"Akira!" He called out. 

The Devilman quickly looked up to find the fallen angel waving him over. He practically skipped across the field, still elated by the victory. 

"Ryo!" Akira cried out. "Did you see that?! Holy shit, I can't believe we just won!"

Akira quickly wrapped him in a tight, sweaty hug. 

" _You_ won. I knew you would," Satan clarified. 

"Nah, you're just saying that," the Devilman said. Before Satan could argue, he found himself being pulled over the railing and onto the field, still caught in a constricting hug. 

"You're so dramatic," Satan huffed, placing his hand on Akira's back. 

Akira pulled back to wrap his own arm around Satan's waist, holding him close. 

"You love me for that," Akira teased.

 _I do_ , Satan could only think to himself. 

Realizing what he just said, Akira tensed slightly, turning a deeper shade of red than the crimson he already wore due to the exertion. The air changed between the two, suddenly becoming heavy with unspoken...something. 

Suddenly, a female voice called out. 

"Akira, we're gonna head to the locker rooms soon! Are you coming?" 

The pregnant atmosphere between the two of them quickly dissipated as Miki and Miko jogged over to them. Satan scowled slightly. 

Miki quickly took note of Satan's presence. "Oh hey, you're Ryo, right?" She said, albeit with skepticism. "I'm Miki, from the pier. Do you remember?" 

Satan gave a slow, uncaring nod. 

"Akira said that you were gonna be here," she added on, smiling kindly. 

"Yeah, he's been talking about you nonstop," the other girl, Miko, said nonchalantly. 

Akira stiffened against Satan. "M-Miko!" He cried, exasperated. 

Satan looked up to see Akira beet red once more. 

"What? It's true," Miko shrugged. 

Satan didn't let himself smile in front of the two girls. He would tease Akira for this new information later- when they were alone. As for right now, all he did was jab him in the ribs playfully. Akira growled, similar to that of a puppy ready to play. 

"He just goes on and on about 'Ryo this' and 'Ryo that' and how he can't hang out because he's 'going to see Ryo' and-"

"Miko!" Akira said louder, more threatening than before. 

Miko and Miki just laughed, ignoring Akira's discontent, as lifelong friends tend to do.

"Alright, alright. Do you guys wanna get going soon?" Miki offered, changing the topic. 

Akira nodded, grateful for the distraction. "Yeah, I just need to get changed. I'll meet you guys back at the entrance hallway?" 

Miki agreed. "Sure, that works!"

Akira turned Satan. "Is it alright if I go change? You can't come with me- only runners are allowed."

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Satan huffed. 

"I don't know, I-" Akira sputtered out. "Nevermind. Just give me ten minutes, okay?"

"Sure." 

\---

After Akira and his friends changed back into their everyday attire, the quartet made their way to the stadium exit. It was a bit more complicated than Satan would've liked, with people stopping his entourage to congratulate them on winning the race, or to take a picture of them for a local news station. 

Satan tried his best to not let them get on his nerves. However, that was much easier said than done. By the time they reached the parking lot, Satan was ready to pull out the small hand-pistol he had snuck in and shoot the next mouthbreather that approached them straight in the cranium. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about that, as Akira and he got to his car without being cornered by anyone else. Miki and Miko had followed the two of them, much to his frustration. 

He turned to them as he unlocked his doors. "Do you not have a ride?" He asked with gritted teeth. 

The two of them seemed to be taken aback by his question, looking at each other with uncertain expressions before turning back to him. 

"We were just assuming that we would all carpool to the restaurant. That's kind of what we do after a meet. Sorry, we didn't mention it...," Miki offered as an explanation. 

Satan had half a mind to just drive off, leaving them to find their own way to dinner, but Akira interrupted that train of thought by leaning over his car and saying, "That was my fault, sorry, Ryo. Do you want us to call someone else?" 

Satan sighed. He would've preferred to just ride with Akira, but he didn't want Akira to feel guilty if he said no to his friends riding with them. The last thing he needed was Akira's mood being soiled by blaming himself for a minor inconvenience. 

"No, it's fine," Satan said. "Just try not to get the seats dirty."

And with that, the four of them hobbled into his luxurious Orochi. Satan ignored their verbal gawking at how nice of a car Satan had. Instead, he focused on Akira's voice as he backed out of the relatively empty parking lot as the Devilman gave directions to the restaurant he didn't even know the name of. 

\---

Dinner went about as well as Satan expected it to. He left Akira to converse mostly with Miki and Miko, the trio still comprehending their win. Satan sat at the end of their booth, only next to Akira. Every now and then, their knees would brush against one another, reminding Satan that Akira appreciated him being there. At some points, they tried to bring Satan into the discussion, only to be met with a few hums or nods of agreement. It was an American restaurant, so they ate mostly burgers, whereas Ryo just picked at a small salad he ordered. Akira tried to have him take a bite out of his burger, but Satan refused, saying that he needed to nutrients much more than he did. 

Akira reluctantly agreed. 

At one point, the Devilman got up from the booth to use the bathroom, leaving Miki, Miko, and Satan at an awkward impasse. The only sounds that were made for a while were the clinks of silverware on glass plates, as well as the murmured conversations of the other patrons around them. 

Miki was the first to speak. "So," she started. "Akira said that you two were childhood friends? What was it like? Growing up together, I mean."

"Fine," Satan deadpanned. 

Miki and Miko glanced at one another. 

"Is that it?" Miko asked. 

Satan remained silent. 

"Well...you've got to have some funny stories from when you were kids, right?"

"Not really." 

"Come on, there's gotta be someth-"

"Sorry, I don't really like to engage in small talk," Satan cut her off, coldly. 

He could see Miki's scowl without even looking up from his plate. 

"Oi, there's no reason to be an asshole. We're just trying to have a conversation," Miko snarled. 

Satan felt the sudden urge to rub his temple. It was obvious that trying to merge the two parts of Akira's life wouldn't be a good idea. Satan and his high school friends were separate aspects of Akira for a reason. They didn't-wouldn't- mesh together well. Still, he really didn't want to get in bad standing with these two- Akira wouldn't want that.

"Sorry," Satan tried, lacking sincerity. 

They seemed to accept it, nonetheless, which was all that really mattered. Satan tried to think of something that would amuse them- something that would lighten the mood.

"Well, there was this one time," he started. 

Satan went on to talk about one time when he and Akira went to the beach. How there were bullies there who took "Ryo's" shoes and wouldn't give them back. While Satan was completely uncaring in the situation, Akira was desperate to stand up for his best friend, even if he was a crybaby. He cried when trying to convince the bullies to give him his shoes back, and when they had laughed at him, Satan had stepped in- ready to cut the children open with a boxcutter. Miki and Miko laughed as he described how the situation eventually led to a full out brawl between the bullies, Satan standing up for Akira with a boxcutter, and Akira trying to be the mediator between the two (all while he cried the entire time). 

Unsurprisingly, it was easier to talk about a pleasant memory of him and the one human he cared about, rather than having to talk more with two other humans about their personal lives. When Akira came back from the restroom, he found Satan, Miki, and Miko seemingly getting along and laughing at his story. 

After dinner, Miki and Miko decided to walk home since they were relatively close to Miko's apartment complex. From there, Miki could find her own way home, whereas Satan and Akira would be left to spend some alone time together. 

Before they got into the car, however, Miki pulled Satan aside, and murmured into his ear, "Akira really likes you, and you seem like you really like Akira. I'll kill you if you hurt him." 

Satan didn't know what to say to that. He didn't need her approval, but it was nice to hear that Akira had been talking to others about him. As for the last part of what she said...well, it was a bit too late for that. But Satan refused to ever hurt Akira again. 

That's why he turned to her and said, "Don't worry. I won't." 

\---

"Did you get along with Miki and Miko?" Akira asked, stretching out in the middle of Satan's living room. 

"Not really. I didn't enjoy spending time with them, but I'm glad you had fun." 

Akira booed at the fallen angel, who was sitting on his couch once more, feet propped up and typing away on his laptop in an attempt to make sense of a student paper. 

"They're your friends, Akira. Not mine."

"I know, but I had hoped that you guys could become friends too." 

Satan remembered when he had tried to shoot Miki in his past life, telling Akira that he could either die with her or live with him. 

"It's better this way," Satan offered. 

"Alright, whatever you say," Akira sighed, hopping up and making his way over to Satan. 

The Devilman collapsed down next to him, spreading his limbs out to take up as much space as possible. Relaxing completely, he turned to face Satan. 

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"Yeah, but you and I both know that this body is never satisfied." 

Satan chuckled. "Of course I do." 

"I want junk food," Akira groaned. 

"Well, then go get some."

"But I don't have any money,"

Satan huffed, pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket. "You're such a child sometimes." 

Akira's face lit up as he snatched the money. "I know. Thank you." 

"Hurry back," was all Satan said. 

"Of course. I'll see you soon," Akira said, scurrying off and out of his penthouse before he could even react. 

Satan rolled his eyes, hearing the door slam shut behind Akira. He thought for a moment. Akira deserved more than just an average dinner after winning such a big game. Satan pondered what to do. He decided that, when Akira got back, the two of them would do something fun together. 

\---

The sun had set by the time Akira was rung up by a cashier. The time on his phone said it was around 8:03. Ryo would be wondering where he was soon. Akira was just leaving the convenience store when a smaller, lean body bumped into him. Nearly dropping his Calorie Buddy, he stammered out a quick "Oh- s-sorry." 

"It's quite alright," a female voice said. 

In front of him stood a beautiful woman, with pale skin and long, blanche hair. She was beautiful, Akira quickly decided. Her lapis colored lips stretched in an eerie smile, similar to the one Jenny always wore. 

"I wasn't looking where I was going," she said. 

Despite her beauty, Akira couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of her. This woman's eyes roamed freely up and down his body, as if they were trying to find something under his skin. Akira shifted uncomfortably. 

"Well, I should get going. My friend will be wondering where I am," Akira tried and he attempted to weave his way around her. 

The woman blocked his path. 

"No, stay. Let me make it up to you."

"That's fine, I'll pass."

A cold, sharp-nailed hand shot out and grabbed Akira by the forearm, digging into his skin. Akira flinched slightly. 

Silene stared up at Amon's vessel with hungry eyes. He should be aching for release, she was sure of it. All she had to do now was take him somewhere private. 

"Sorry, darling, but I think you're mistaken. It wasn't a request."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing: Ok you HAVE to pick up the story, you can't just keep writing fluff.  
> My brain in the first part of this chapter: CatAkiraCatAkiraCatAkiraCatAkiraCatAkir-  
> Ok so hopefully this long chapter will make up for the delay. I was able to write a lot because this was a long weekend. Let me know what you guys think! I'm excited for the next chapter because what our dear Silene doesn't realize is that- unlike last time- Akira isn't so pent up and emotionally vulnerable. What does this mean for the story? We'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I made an archive of our own account just so I can write a fix-it fanfic really shows just how much Devilman Crybaby hurt me. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in the comments what you think of the story so far, and what might be interesting later on. I'm not the best writer on the planet, but that won't stop me from giving these two a happy ending!


End file.
